


El mundo de las maravillas

by Wisdomoksori



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Flirty Han Jisung | Han, Kim Seungmin & Kim Woojin are Siblings, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is overprotective, M/M, Minor Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Past Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdomoksori/pseuds/Wisdomoksori
Summary: A veces la vida nos obliga a encerrarnos en nosotros mismos. Nos obliga a ser como animales enjaulados, cualquier movimiento brusco nos provoca. A veces el miedo nos controla y el dolor nos nubla el razonamiento. A veces no hay otra opción. Minho protegería a su hermano menor a toda costa. Aunque quizás con el tiempo sume personas a su corta lista de prioridades. Quizás haya alguien que logre ablandar un corazón tan asustado y dolido como el suyo.





	1. Capítulo 1

\- ¿Jeongin ya terminaste tu valija? Tenemos que irnos ya mismo. 

\- Si Hyung, estoy listo para irnos.

Él no quería, pero no podía evitar recordar el momento en el que su mamá le dijo que se volvería a casar y que el hombre tenía un hijo pequeño que ahora sería su hermano. Dejar esa casa le hacía de alguna forma revivir muchos recuerdos. Recordar todas las noches que se sentaban a cenar todos juntos y veía la brillante sonrisa de su madre le causaba una punzada en el pecho. Esa sonrisa era como ninguna otra, no había nada más honesto que esa felicidad. Por eso recordar como su mamá se fue apagando a medida que los problemas crecían le entristecía por sobre manera. Minho tenía muy en claro que el Señor Yang los amaba, eran familia, pero el alcohol y la droga lo cambiaron y él los llevó a la ruina con las deudas. Si no fuera por su madre todo se hubiera venido abajo más rápido. Lo peor de todo era que Jeongin se crió en ese ambiente, nunca le falto amor, pero tampoco miedo. Los gritos y las peleas en la puerta de casa no podían faltar a la madrugada. Minho hizo lo posible para protegerlo de esto, se metió en muchas peleas para defender al Señor Yang y salió muy mal parado. De alguna forma él tuvo que reemplazar la figura paterna, a pesar de ser solo tres años mayor. Pero en estas situaciones la edad no es importante en lo absoluto. Pero todo llegó a un punto donde ya no se podía más, las deudas eran tan grandes que hicieron algo que marcaría a la familia Yang por siempre. Mataron a la madre. No fueron para nada sutiles, fue enfrente del padre y de Minho. Quisieron dejar en claro que los próximos sino serían sus hijos. El Señor Yang no entendió esto, pero Minho si. Por eso lo primero que hizo fue ordenarle a Jeongin que haga sus valijas, se iban a Seúl. Minho amaba al Señor Yang, tanto que lo consideraba como su propio padre, pero querer ayudarlo los condenaría y jamás él pondría en riesgo a Innie. 

Él llevaba un año trabajando en un McDonald's y su hermano llevaba la misma cantidad de tiempo trabajando de niñero, con ese dinero se escaparon. En esa ciudad todo iba a ser más difícil, pero esperaba que menos peligroso. Su único objetivo en realidad era que Jeongin terminara su último año de secundario y encontrar un buen trabajo. Después de eso, sobrevivir. 

\- ¿Minho Hyung falta mucho para llegar? Tengo un poco de hambre. 

\- Faltan dos horas más Innie, no te preocupes que pararemos apenas vea un autoservicio. Recordá que a partir de ahora tu apellido es Lee y no Yang ¿Okey? Es por seguridad. 

\- No te preocupes Hyung. 

Aún que pareciera que todo fue de imprevisto, no es verdad. Hace unas semanas la mama de Minho había llamado a una vieja amiga suya pidiéndole que les alquile un departamento a sus hijos y que le consiga a su hijo menor una escuela y su hijo mayor un trabajo. Antes de morir ella le dijo a Minho sobre esto, que ellos tendrían que irse. Él se había negado, no se iría sin ella. Pero después de su muerte no había nada más que los ate a ese lugar. 

Fue un largo viaje de aproximadamente 8 horas en auto. Y aún que a Minho le gustaría decir que ahora si podía descansar, eso estaba lejos de la verdad. El pobre ahora debía encargarse oficialmente de Jeongin, sin su madre. Porque claro, él quería que su hermanito tuviera la mejor vida que pudiera brindarle. 

Después de inscribirlo en el colegio en el cual ya había reservado una vacante volvió a su departamento con la cena caminando. Para él fue un calvario caminar hasta el departamento, eran 40 cuadras, pero el dinero era escaso y no podía gastarlo en esas cosas. Pero todo fue mejor cuando al llegar lo primero que sintió fueron los brazos de su hermano menor, ahora podía asegurar que si estaban juntos estarían bien. 

\- Hyung dejame hacer la comida, mamá me enseñó.

Supongo que esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Jeongin nunca antes la había llamado mamá, así que esto llenó a Minho de emoción. Intentó ocultarlo, pero realmente le fue imposible. Innie nunca conoció a su madre y la de Minho siempre lo cuidó como su hijo. Aún que era un poco tarde ya para decirlo, él tenía que al fin llamarla por lo que era, su madre. Minho intentó no llorar, nunca había llorado en frente de su hermano. Pero de todas maneras terminaron los dos abrazándose y llorando su muerte. Hace muy poco había sucedido y ambos intentaron mantenerse fuertes por el otro, aún que eso fuese una total estupidez.

\- No voy a poder acompañarte a tu primer día, pero si te voy a buscar ¿Okey? Quiero que hagas tu mayor esfuerzo, no me interesan las notas que saques, con saber que te esforzas me alcanza y sobra. Sé que querés hacerme orgulloso, a mi y a nuestros padres, pero tenes que saber que siempre vamos a estar orgullosos de vos Innie. Siempre. 

\- Gracias Hyung, mamá y papá también están orgullosos de vos. 

Ese era el primer día para ambos, aún que uno se iba a trabajar y el otro a estudiar. Minho salía a las tres de la tarde y eso le daba un poco de tiempo para buscar un trabajo mejor y más estable hasta las cinco, el horario de salida de Jeongin. Si no encontraba un buen trabajo vivirían muy ajustados con los gastos. 

\- ¡Minho Hyung!

\- Hola Innie.

\- Ellos son chicos que conocí en clase, él es Hyunjin, él Seungmin, él Felix y él Jisung. Chicos él es mi hermano.

Para Minho esa fue una situación extraña e incomoda, tanto porque uno de esos chicos no paraba de mirar a su hermanito y otro no paraba de mirarlo a él. 

\- ¿Pueden venir hoy a nuestro departamento Hyung? Ya sé que falta mudar cosas pero los chicos dijeron que invitaban ellos una pizza. ¿Por favor?

\- Está bien, no hay problema. 

Por suerte para Minho llegaron relativamente rápido, el estrés le venía pasando factura y quería relajarse en su departamento aún que sea un rato. 

Para su sorpresa los amigos de Innie lo invitaron a pasar con ellos la tarde, él se olvidaba de a ratos que solo era tres años mayor. La pasaron bien todos en un ambiente lleno de bromas y risas, hasta que bueno, la curiosidad pudo con ellos y empezaron a hacer preguntas. Los hermanos tenían que ser muy cuidadosos al contestar, porque aún que parezcan chicos amistosos, las apariencias siempre pueden engañar. ¿Qué tal si decían algo levemente sospechoso y los hombres a los que le debían plata los venían a buscar? Ellos no tenían con que pagarles, por lo que lo más probable es que los pusieran a vender droga o algo por el estilo. 

El miedo era tal que Minho tuvo que irse un rato a la cocina a respirar, no debía levantar sospechas bajo ningún punto de vista. Se apoyó en la encimera, respiró hondo y se mojó la cara un par de veces. Era una cocina chica, no entraban más de dos personas. Por lo que no tenía ni que moverse para agarrar el repasador, que estaba hecho un bollo al lado de la heladera, y secarse la cara. Estaba transpirando por el nerviosismo, no pensó que sería tan difícil. Pero bueno, no todo va de acuerdo a lo pensado y menos cuando tuviste como 8 horas fantaseando sobre esta supuesta nueva vida en el auto. Dejó todo medianamente como estaba después de tomar un vaso con agua helada, y se dirigió al living. No era un verdadero living siendo sinceros. Solo era un sillón rodeado de cosas por la mudanza. Él solía ser muy ordenado pero no tenía los ánimos para hacerlo. Seungmin y Felix estaban sentados sobre almohadones en el piso, mientras que Jeongin, Hyunjin y Jisung estaban en el sillón. A Minho le pareció un poco raro que cuando se fue los tres chicos en el sillón no se acomodaran. En realidad Jisung si se acomodó, pero Jeongin y Hyunjin seguían igual de juntitos que antes y parecía que no tenían ni la más mínima intención de separarse. Cuando volvió le hicieron lugar aún que no era necesario. Le parecía realmente tierno como Jisung lo miraba y lo rojo y nervioso que se ponía cuando Minho lo miraba devuelta. Pero el mayor tenía la cabeza en las nubes y realmente no procesó mucho sus acciones. Por eso no notó que todo eso era a causa de él y no era su forma de actuar en general. Aún que todas las demás personas presentes si lo notaron y se encargaron de cargarlo todo el día siguiente a través del celular, ya que era sábado. 

Minho tenía esta idea de que si podía encajar en un grupo normal y de bajo perfil estarían a salvo, él pensaba que esos chicos podían ser ese grupo. También por eso cuando los invitaron a una fiesta ese sábado por la noche no pudo decir que no, más allá de la cara llena de ilusión de Jeongin. 

Para la fiesta Minho tuvo que prestarle ropa a Innie, ya que este nunca antes había ido a una y no tenía ni idea que usar. No se notaba porque tenían más o menos el mismo tamaño. No era necesario mucha elaboración, así que Minho solo se vistió con su ropa normal. Jeans ajustados y una camisa, bastante desaliñada si estamos siendo sinceros. Jeongin si quiso verse lo mejor posible sin exagerar, porque tenía alguien a quien impresionar. Usó el mismo tipo de jeans que su hermano, ya que al fin y al cabo era su ropa, y una remera común y corriente con una campera de cuero. Se veía hermoso, hasta Minho lo pensaba, que nunca se paraba a pensar en cosas por ese estilo. Estuvieron sentados por un rato hasta que fue hora de salir, no fueron en auto porque además que quedaba cerca el lugar, era cara la nafta. 

Estaban los dos demasiado nerviosos, pero por razones diferentes. Minho temía que los encuentren, por lo que estaba consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Por el otro lado, Jeongin también estaba consciente de todos sus movimientos, pero porque no se quería avergonzar frente a Hyunjin. Porque bueno, el chico le había llamado demasiado la atención. En sus palabras, era como un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas. Su hermano diría que las personas más irreales son de las que más debería desconfiar, pero Hyunjin le generaba la reacción opuesta. Él decía que nadie podía ser perfecto y mientras más perfectos se ven, más buscan esconder; y ellos debían mantenerse alejados de esas personas. Por eso no le dijo nada acerca de que le gustaba Hyunjin a su hermano. No había ningún problema con el hecho de que sea un chico, a ambos les gustaban tanto las chicas como los chicos. El problema era que los buscaban y debían pasar desapercibidos. Quizás no había ningún problema real con que saliera con Hyunjin, pero a los ojos de Minho podía ser peligroso. Aún que a sus ojos, todo era potencialmente peligroso. Era hasta gracioso por momentos como los dos hermanos sobre pensaban absolutamente todo, con el tiempo eso se había vuelto un hábito. Cuando había silencio pensaban las cosas más de lo que era catalogado como sano y el silencio que les brindaron las 5 cuadras hasta la fiesta fue suficiente como para que Jeongin fantaseara sobre Hyunjin. 

La fiesta en si no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, había varios chicos y chicas tomando y algunos drogándose. Eso le preocupaba bastante a Minho, si había droga podían estar esas personas que los buscaban. Aún que eso era improbable, porque no eran los únicos que distribuían. Pero él no sabía nada de esas personas, solo que le vendían droga al Señor Yang y él nunca les pagó. Le era frustrante no saber nada de ellos, porque así no sabía de quienes debía cuidarse. Por eso era precavido en exceso.

\- ¡Hola Innie y Minho!

Se acercaron a ellos solo Hyunjin y Jisung. Era un lugar como cualquier otro, seguramente el dueño o dueña había hecho la fiesta porque sus papas no estaban y decidió tirar la casa por la ventana. Nada raro, pero como siempre Minho buscaba lo raro hasta por debajo de los muebles. 

\- ¿Y el resto de los chicos? ¿No llegaron todavía?

\- Falta Seungmin, Felix llegó pero esta con el novio y otros amigos nuestros. 

Por suerte en ningún momento hubo un ambiente incómodo, cuando los presentaron a Changbin, Chris y Woojin en seguida se llevaron bien. Resulta ser que Chris era el novio de Felix desde hace un año y que Seungmin y Woojin eran hermanos. En todo ese tiempo Minho y Jisung no pararon de hablar, estuvieron tan ensimismados en su mundo que no notaron cuando se quedaron solos. Ni tampoco notaron cuando fue que Seungmin llegó.

\- No quiero ponerte incómodo como el otro día, pero realmente me da curiosidad saber porque vos y tu hermano son tan paranoicos.

\- No somos paranoicos, solo tuvimos suficientes malas experiencias como para actuar descuidadamente. 

Parece ser que con eso Jisung se contentó, ya que no siguió preguntando al respecto. Siguieron bailando bastante pegados y hablaban de cosas sin sentido alguno y reían sin parar. Las manos de Minho no se movieron de la cintura de Jisung desde el momento que encontraron ese tan cómodo lugar para dejarlas, el menor tenía sus manos acariciando el cuello del otro. Se miraban y se reían, se decían cosas al oído por lo fuerte que estaba la música y también porque les gustaba la cercanía. Minho se volvió a sentir como un adolescente, riendo y coqueteando con un chico, algo que pensó no pasaría devuelta en mucho tiempo. Jisung estaba tomando cerveza y si no fuera por Minho ya estaría borracho. Él por otro lado no había tomado más de un vaso ya que tenía que estar al tanto de las personas que lo rodean. Eso fue una suerte, porque al estar lúcido pudo notar como un chico lo estaba mirando demasiado. Este estaba a una distancia prudencial de ellos, estaba apoyado contra una pared y tomaba probablemente cerveza. Minho estaba seguro que no lo miraba con segundas intenciones, lo miraba por algo más. No tuvo tiempo para seguir pensando sobre ello porque el chico se acerco a donde estaban. 

\- Hey, vos sos uno de los hijos del Señor Yang ¿No? Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. 

Eso fue suficiente para que Minho se asustara, él no reaccionaba bien ante el miedo. Se sentía tan acorralado en ese momento que no pudo evitar atacar al chico. Él sabía quien era, él era un peligro. Por eso lo golpeó, lo golpeó hasta dejarlo medio inconsciente. Toda la gente se corrió tan rápido que parecía que no habían estando ahí en primer lugar. Nadie se atrevía a separarlos, por lo que Minho siguió golpeándolo. No fue gratis, algún que otro golpe recibió, pero era mínimo. Lo había estampado contra el piso y lo golpeaba estando arriba suyo, era realmente irreconocible. Sus manos chorreaban sangre propia y ajena. Muy probablemente le había roto la mandíbula o la nariz. Minho estaba cegado, su instinto más primitivo lo controlaba y cualquiera que le viera, vería un animal. Golpe tras golpe salían también lágrimas de sus ojos. El miedo y la furia no conocían intermedios. La adrenalina le dio fuerza para ignorar el dolor de sus manos, a esta altura podría estar golpeando concreto y él no se daría por enterado. A este paso podría llegar a desfigurarlo si nadie lo paraba. Estaba tan centrado en la pelea que no pudo escuchar como Jisung le gritaba que parara, no le importaba nada en ese momento más que protegerse. Tironeaba de él, pero parecía imposible separarlos. Él chico ya se encontraba desmayado y Jisung a esta altura temía lo que podría llegar a pasarle. No tenía porque confiar en él. Era un completo desconocido, uno que estaba matando a golpes a alguien que no conocía. A los gritos, pidiéndole que por favor parar de una vez llegaron sus amigos. Cuando el hermano de Minho llegó al fin frenó los golpes. Se levanto y se fue como si nada hubiera pasado. 

\- ¡Minho basta! 

\- Vámonos ya. 

Jeongin lloraba silenciosamente entre los brazos de Hyunjin mientras caminaban hasta su apartamento. Cuando llegaron Jisung fue a buscar algo para curar las heridas de Minho en el baño. Con un trapo le limpió toda la sangre de las manos y después le pasó alcohol en las heridas que se habían formado por la fuerza con la que golpeaba. Tenía solamente el labio un poco lastimado, no era nada grave. Él estaba callado y con la mirada clavada en el piso. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, ya sabían donde estaban. A donde iban a escapar ahora. ¿Los habían encontrado por su culpa? No sabía que pensar. 

\- ¿Porqué lo atacaste Minho Hyung?

\- Me preguntó si era uno de los hijos del Señor Yang. 

Nadie entendía nada y entendieron menos cuando Jeongin se puso a llorar más fuertemente después de lo que dijo su hermano. Hyunjin se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a él, se arrodilló en frente suyo y lo abrazó. Sería una posición incomoda si no fuera porque Hyunjin era muy alto y Jeongin estaba hecho una bolita. Nadie realmente les estaba prestando atención, todo el mundo miraba a Minho en busca de una explicación.

\- No entiendo que significa ni porque lo golpearías por eso. Además ¿Tu apellido no es Lee? 

\- Creo que tenemos que volver a mudarnos Innie. 

Jisung realmente se estaba desesperando, no le gustaba no entender. Quería ser comprensivo pero le estaba siendo muy difícil. Minho lo había ignorado completamente, sabía que se conocían hace muy poco pero tampoco para ignorarlo así. Y si Jisung estaba desesperándose, ni empecemos a hablar de Jeongin. Él había encontrado a alguien con quien podría llegar a tener una relación muy linda y no tenía ganas de perder eso ahora. No se conocían para nada, pero iban bien juntos y eso era suficiente por ahora. 

\- Por favor Hyung, no nos mudemos. Acá podemos juntar todo el dinero que quieren, tenemos más posibilidades que en casa. Solo dejame conseguir un trabajo y ahorraremos y les pagaremos y estaremos bien. Podremos ver a papá y estaremos tranquilos. 

\- Jeongin, papá está enfermo y necesita rehabilitación. Si vuelve con nosotros nos hará lo mismo que antes. Es mucho dinero y no lo podremos juntar a tiempo. 

En otras circunstancias ellos no hablarían del tema en frente de nadie, pero ya los habían encontrado. No importaba ahora si lo sabían o no. 

\- ¿Podrían explicarnos de que están hablando? 

\- Nuestro padre, el Señor Yang, es un alcohólico y drogadicto. Endeudó a la familia porque no podía pagar lo que consumía. Nuestra mamá intentó juntar el dinero para pagarles, pero no lo pudo hacer y la mataron. Nos escapamos de Busan y vinimos acá para empezar de nuevo. Pero ese chico me reconoció, no se como, pero lo hizo. 

Nadie sabía que decir, ninguno tuvo problemas ni remotamente parecidos. Todos los chicos tenían trabajos de medio tiempo, pero no necesitaba realmente el dinero. Solo Chris, Changbin y Woojin que vivían juntos y trabajan tiempo completo. Por eso a Jisung se le ocurrió una idea, sabía que quizás no los conocían lo suficiente para hacer algo así. Pero sabía lo que podría pasar si no pagaban a tiempo. Por eso él no lo tuvo que meditar mucho más que unos minutos. 

\- Yo trabajo medio tiempo y no necesito para nada ese dinero. Puedo ayudarlos con eso y estoy seguro de que a Hyunjin, a Seungmin y a Felix tampoco les molestaría. 

\- Es verdad, no me molesta. 

\- Tampoco a mi.

\- Ni a mi.

Minho vio como Jeongin lo miraba, le suplicaba que aceptara. Pero él no sabía que pensar, se estaba desesperando. Ellos podían ser buenos chicos, podían querer ayudarlos. Pero no los conocían, quizás había algo más detrás de esa propuesta desinteresada. La mente de Minho estaba llena de dudas. 

\- No nos conocen, no saben quienes somos. No saben si lo que decimos es verdad. 

\- No los conozco a ustedes, pero si al chico que moliste a palos. Fue conmigo al secundario, siempre se relacionó con gente turbia y todos saben que si querés algo, lo que sea, él te lo puede conseguir. Su grupo siempre se aprovechó de gente desesperada y los presionó para que consuman y les pague muchísimo. Así que no me extraña que lo que vos estés diciendo sea verdad. 

\- Changbin tiene razón y además no importa mucho si los conocemos lo suficiente o no. Son gente peligrosa y si nadie los ayuda les podría pasar algo realmente malo. 

\- Jisung no lo digas así ¿No vez que están alterados?

\- Esta bien Hyunjin-ah, de todas formas tiene razón. Ya mataron a nuestra madre, sabemos de lo que son capaces. Voy a reunirme con ellos y arreglar esto. Sería genial contar con su ayuda y obviamente les pagaremos cada centavo que nos prestaron. 

  
  


Mientras Minho decía eso, agarró su campera y sus llaves dispuesto a ir a hablar con esas personas. Suponía que seguían en la fiesta y si no, los encontraría de otra forma. Les gusta alardear, así que muy escondidos no iban a estar. A Jeongin no le hizo mucha gracia que su hermano vaya solo y por eso Changbin se ofreció a acompañarlo. Él era realmente fuerte, entrenaba muchísimo, por eso Innie supo que podría proteger a Minho. Por otro lado a Minho le parecía levemente sospechoso que Changbin sepa tanto de esta gente, estaba empezando a desconfiar de él. 

Algo que nadie sabía es que Minho siempre tenía un arma consigo cuando salía de noche, todo este tiempo le enseñó a vivir y actuar como gato panza arriba. Así que pase lo que pase se iba a poder proteger de todas formas, con Changbin de su lado o no. 

\- ¿Me vas a decir la verdadera razón por la que sabes tanto sobre ellos?

\- ¿Y vos me vas a decir porque traes un arma? 

Por un momento se sorprendió que supiera del arma, pero pudo evitar que se notara. No quería que se viera que era completamente nuevo en esto a pesar de los años. Nunca la usó verdaderamente, solo para asustar a las personas con las que su papá se peleaba cuando se drogaba o estaba ebrio. 

\- Supuse que era claro, no confío mucho en nadie como para cuidarme las espaldas, así que me las cuido yo mismo. Ahora, me gustaría saber que no me tengo que cuidar de vos también. 

\- Ellos mataron a mi hermano por la misma razón que están detrás de tu padre. Los hipócritas de mi familia son gente bastante prestigiosa como para no querer reconocer que uno de ellos es un drogadicto, les bajaría el estatus. Así que lo dejaron tirado en la calle. Cuando lo encontré estaba muerto y cuando me enteré quienes fueron no tuve mucha más opción que simplemente callar. Además, deberías esconder el arma mejor, para no parecer tan principiante. 

Minho se sintió bastante avergonzado, pero sin decir nada le hizo caso. Bueno, lo intentó. Pero era realmente un desastre. Estaba tan nervioso por todo lo que estaba pasando que las manos le sudaban en demasía y estaba extra torpe también. Por eso Changbin lo ayudó a acomodarse la ropa y a esconder bien el arma en un lugar de fácil acceso. La campera que traía puesta le daba ese beneficio. Lo hizo de la forma más natural posible, pero su toque lo alteraba más de la cuenta. Toda esta situación le hizo avergonzarse aún más, Changbin era realmente imponente. Y Minho también, no vamos a mentir, pero en ese momento se sentía sorprendentemente indefenso. Si no estaba su hermano al que proteger, él ya no sentía la necesidad de mostrarse tan inexpresivo y fuerte frente a los demás. Por eso Changbin le sonrió, con la intención de calmarlo y aún que no lo logró del todo, Minho pudo al menos recomponerse. 

Llegaron a donde era la fiesta y no les fue para nada difícil encontrar a esa gente. En un rincón estaba el chico al que había golpeado y él estaba rodeado de otras dos personas. Ellos eran más y eso realmente preocupaba a Minho. En poco tiempo el lugar estaba casi vacío y cada vez la situación se tornaba más violenta. Nadie hacía ni decía nada, pero el ambiente era tan tenso que cualquier cosa podía pasar, o al menos eso pensaba Minho. Changbin por otro lado estaba tranquilo, sabía que no les convenía para nada atacarlos porque sino perderían muchísima plata. 

\- Supongo yo que querés hacer un trato, ¿O no, Yang? No te voy a preguntar donde esta tu papá porque estoy seguro que no tenés ni idea. Solo queremos lo que nos corresponde. 

\- No tengo la plata, pero la voy a conseguir… solo denme tiempo. 

\- No te preocupes, vas a tener tiempo. Pero ahora vas a pagar tus propias deudas. 

El corazón de Minho iba a mil por hora y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba por pasar. Era obvio que iban a querer vengarse después de como golpeó a uno de los suyos, pero él parece ser que se había olvidado por completo de esto. Recién lo recordó cuando vinieron dos a agarrar a Changbin y otros dos, que él no sabía de donde habían salido, a agarrarlo a él. Lo golpearon esta el cansancio y pararon cuando vieron su arma, riendo se la sacaron y lo golpearon en la cabeza con ella. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar daños graves, pero si lo suficiente para que no se pueda mover. Cuando se fueron y soltaron a Changbin, él fue corriendo en su ayuda. Sabía que no podía llevarlo al hospital, no había ninguna escusa suficientemente buena para sus heridas. Así que llamó a Chris, total él estaba estudiando medicina. No sabía cuanto tiempo les tomó en llegar ni porque llegaron en un auto. Solo había venido Chris ya que era un auto chico y necesitaban el espacio para poner a Minho. Durante el poco tiempo que duró el viaje, ya que era una muy pequeña distancia, Changbin se la paso acariciando el pelo de Minho y susurrándole que estaría bien. Él no solía encariñarse rápido, pero la similitud en sus historia le generó dolor. Dolor por saber que esa gente seguía dañando la vida de las personas. Le daban pena los hermanos Yang, más que nada porque estuvo en su lugar y los entendía. Quería ayudarlos para poder dejar de sentir culpa por la muerte de su hermano.

Cuando llegaron Woojin había bajado a ayudarlos a subir a Minho que seguía inconsciente. Cuando este ya se encontraba en el sofá siendo atendido por Chris, a él le agarró pánico. Recién estaba en su primer año de medicina y eso no era suficiente en ese momento. Pero sabía que no podían llevarlo a ningún otro lado. Hizo lo que pudo con el alcohol y las gazas que tenían ahí. Tenían muchas cosas de primeros auxilios y él supuso que situaciones como estas no eran tan extrañas.

Jeongin por otro lado no podía parar de llorar, se sentía culpable por dejarlo ir sin él. También estaba enojado con Minho por ser tan idiota y golpear a ese chico de esa forma. Se sentía tan impotente. Si tan solo su hermano no lo tratara como un niño pequeño él hubiera podido ayudar. Hyunjin en ningún momento se separó de él, sabía que necesitaba el apoyo. No importaba si era él quien se lo daba, pero de todas formas quería serlo. Juntos estaban a un lado abrazados, Jeongin quería estar al lado de su hermano pero Chris necesitaba espacio. No es que tuviera mucho que hacer en si, solo que le ponía muy nervioso tener gente a su alrededor. 

Después de que Minho despertó y se tomó algo para el dolor, pudieron sentarse todos a hablar. Aún que en realidad, Minho estaba acostado en el sofá con Jeongin abrazado a él como garrapata y el resto en el piso. 

El pobre de Jeongin se había llevado un gran susto cuando vio a su hermano desmayado. A él nunca le habían permitido salir de su habitación cuando cosas malas pasaban. Siempre se quedaba ahí hecho un bollito en su cama llorando en silencio y no tan en silencio cuando escuchaba un ruido muy fuerte. Porque así solían ser casi todas las noches, su padre llegaba fuera de sus 5 sentidos y su hermano debía cuidarlo o protegerlo. A veces llegaba muy mal herido y también había veces donde Minho tenía que ir a buscarlo porque no aparecía. Su hermano siempre fue su héroe, lo cuidaba desde que su mamá salía a trabajar a la mañana temprano hasta que volvía tarde en la noche. Obviamente exceptuando cuando estaba en el colegio. Pero la realidad era que nunca estaba solo, era peligroso. Salían a la misma hora del colegio la mayoría de los días y cuando no, esperaban. Nunca se volvían solos. Bueno, Minho si salía solo, pero eso era cuando iba a buscar a su padre. 

Ellos no sabían si ahora estaban más a salvo o más en riesgo. Pero por primera vez recibían ayuda de alguien fuera de la familia. 

Todos se habían ido a sus casas, Chris y Woojin los habían acompañado por si acaso. Todos menos Changbin, él sabía que Minho necesitaría hablar y no podía descargarse con su hermanito. Al menos no con estas cosas. Jeongin se había ido a dormir al cuarto de Minho, ya que él había prometido que cuando Changbin se fuera dormirían juntos esa noche. Cuando se quedaron solos no hablaron por lo que parecían unos 15 minutos. Estaban sentados en silencio en el sofá, ya que Minho se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para moverse. O al menos eso fue lo que dijo, pero Changbin no le creía.

\- ¿Te traigo algo de tomar? 

\- Estoy bien así Bin. 

De alguna forma después de ese nuevo silencio estaban más cómodos y también más cerca el uno del otro. Se notaba que Minho necesitaba que alguien lo reconfortara y también que no había nadie para hacerlo. El único que podía era su hermano, pero él quería verse fuerte ante Innie. Así que estaba solo y por eso buscó aún que sea un poco de ese sentimiento de confort en Changbin. Sabía que él no podía ayudarlo como necesitaba, pero si servía para aplazar el dolor. Tanto físico como emocional. Cuando Bin se giró a mirarlo pudo notar esa mirada de ¿Deseo? Quizás, pero también de cierta desesperación. Siempre fue muy perceptivo por lo que ya sabía que era lo que Minho buscaba y que tampoco se iba a armar de valor para hacerlo. Por eso fue él, el que se acercó, muy lentamente por si se arrepentía. Lo tocó tan suavemente porque sentía que siendo tan bruto como era lo podía romper y más en el estado en el que se encontraba. Se acercó solo un poquito más y esperó a que el otro cerrara los ojos, solo así estaría seguro de que hacía lo correcto. Cuando lo hizo, lo beso con una delicadeza casi exagerada ya que sus labios no estaban exentos de heridas. Pero que sea delicado no significa que sea breve, cualquiera de los dos diría que ese beso duro horas. Horas en las que Minho se pudo recomponer, volver a sentirse fuerte y en control. Por eso antes de separarse lo besó con más ímpetu y no lo terminó hasta relajarse por completo. Era extraño como se juntaron con tanta delicadeza y se separaron con tanta brusquedad. 

Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que sentían hasta sus latidos, Changbin tenía miedo de hacer cualquier movimiento brusco y lastimarlo. La seguridad que Minho había construido a través del beso era frágil como el cristal, quizás se debía a que no había ningún fuerte sentimiento por el otro para respaldar una acción así de profunda. Changbin sentía que Minho se podría romper con tan solo un toque o una acción fuera de lugar, por lo que se quedó quieto viendo que era lo que él hacía. Pero a pesar de todo, se sentía fuerte. Por esto buscó levantarse del sofá en el que ambos se encontraban e ir a buscar las llaves para abrirle la puerta a Bin. Aún que claramente su estado físico no era el mejor y si no fuera porque su acompañante lo agarró, se hubiera desmoronado. Changbin otra vez se hizo cargo de él y lo llevó a su cuarto donde su hermano lo esperaba para dormir. Hubiera sido más difícil, pero al ser un departamento chico la puerta del cuarto estaba enfrente suyo y Minho estaba colaborando. A penas notó que no había forma de que Bin se fuera sin que él le abriera la puerta sintió un cansancio corporal enorme.

\- No te preocupes, vos dormí que lo necesitas. Yo voy a dormir en el sillón. Si necesita algo, lo que sea, llamame.

Esa propuesta claramente iba más allá de solo ese momento. Notaba en su tono de voz que era más bien una promesa, no entendía porque la hacía pero creía en su honestidad. Gran parte de su persona tenía el instinto de desconfiar de él, pero por todo lo que pasó ese día le era imposible hacerlo. Quizás confiar no era tan mala opción después de todo. Hay personas que no demuestran su valor en años y Changbin lo hizo en horas. No confiar en él sería hasta ridículo, al menos eso se decía a si mismo. A pesar de su cansancio no pudo evitar estar al menos una hora pensando en este día. Podía confiar en estos chicos ¿O no? Minho se hubiera seguido martillando la cabeza con estas dudas si no fuera por que sintió como Innie se daba vuelta y lo abraza mientras dormía. En los brazos de su hermano siempre encontraba la paz. No importaba que estuvieran en una cama chica, que en el cuarto a penas y entre la cama de lo pequeño que era, que las deudas por poco y los ahogaban, no importaba nada de eso. Porque mientras pueda tener este momento de paz, al día siguiente se levantaría con todas sus fuerzas. 

Y eso fue lo que hizo. Era domingo a las 9 de la mañana cuando despertó. Jeongin seguía abrazado a él y había algo que le decía que no lo soltó en toda la noche. Eso le hizo sonreír. Y ver como babeaba arriba suyo le hizo reír, aún que a la vez lo asqueo un poquito. Con el ruido de su risa lo despertó y nada era más tierno que su carita de somnoliento. 

\- Buenos dias Hyung ¿Cómo te sentís? ¿Te duele algo? ¿A qué hora se fue Changbin Hyung?

\- Buenos dias Innie, me duelen las costillas pero me siento bien. Changbinnie se quedo a dormir en el sillón porque era muy tarde para irse solo. 

\- ¿En serio? Voy a saludarlo. 

Desde el momento en el que lo conoció, su hermano fue el foco de felicidad en la casa y ninguno de los problemas que ellos pasaron podría cambiar eso. Minho amaba verlo sonriendo y feliz por cosas tan triviales. Era un momento en el cual se olvidaba completamente de todo lo malo y Jeongin iluminaba su vida. Una vida tan gris como la suya. 

Un rato después de que él vaya a saludar a Binnie, este entró al cuarto. Lo había conocido ayer, pero podía notar como detrás de su actitud se encontraba un chico realmente dulce. Se acercó a ayudarlo a levantarse, pero ya no se encontraba en tan mal estado como el día anterior, le dolía obviamente, pero podía manejarse por su cuenta. Aún que eso sí, por el dolor no tenía mucha estabilidad. Por lo que para vestirse tuvo que agarrarse del otro. Por un momento pensó que sería incómodo, más que nada por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero no. Es más, parecía que nunca había pasado. Eso lo relajó bastante, él no se encontraba estable emocionalmente y por lo tanto seguro para tener un relación. Juntos fueron a la mesa donde Innie había hecho un desayuno con lo que tenían. 

\- Hyung se que tenemos que ahorrar y todo eso, pero después del día de ayer quería hacerles algo para desayunar. Como agradecimiento a vos Changbin Hyung por acompañar a Minho Hyung y a vos por protegerme siempre. 

\- Esta bien Innie, no te preocupes. 

El pobre estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su hermano no lo dejaba ayudar y le hacía sentir impotente. Quería trabajar y ayudarlo a pagar. Quería ayudar a su papá a dejar la adicción. Quería ser útil. Claramente Minho notó como se sentía y como siempre hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Cuando se trataba de su hermanito menor se volvía muy impulsivo y loco. 

\- Binnie, ¿Sabes si Hyunjin esta ocupado ahora? 

\- Eh, no creo, le pregunto. ¿Por qué?

\- Vos preguntale y de paso también a Jisung. 

Como era de costumbre nadie entendía que era lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Minho. De todas formas Changbin le hizo caso. Ambos chicos estaban libres, aún que un tanto adormilados ya que se acaban de despertar. La idea era que Jeongin y Hyunjin estuvieran juntos, ya que notó lo bien que se llevaban y como el mayor siempre hacía reír a su hermanito. Pensó que era una buena forma de subirle el animo y estuvo completamente seguro de ello cuando Chanbin le dijo que Hyunjin se emocionó con la idea de pasar el día entero con Innie. Iba a ser una linda sorpresa. También le hizo llamar a Jisung para que los tres pasen el tiempo en la casa de Minho, ya que era con los dos que más cómodo se sentía. Pero Bin tenía cosas que hacer, así que estaban solo ellos dos. Ante esa idea Jisung se sonrojó fuertemente y por suerte nadie estaba ahí para verlo. Al vivir en el mismo edificio, Hyunjin y Jisung fueron juntos a la casa de los hermanos. Eran solo unas 10 cuadras aproximadamente, por lo que tardaron poco. Pero cuando llegaron Changbin ya se había ido. Los recibió Jeongin, el cual estaba completamente sorprendido. Los tres charlaron un rato, en lo que Minho estaba bañándose. Le sorprendió enterarse de lo que su hermano había planeado, pero no del todo, porque era de hacer cosas así con tal de hacerlo feliz. 

Por otro lado, Minho no sabía que los chicos ya habían llegado, por lo que salió del baño solo con una toalla envuelta en su cintura. Si alguien los estuviera viendo se hubiera reído, ya que Innie volteó a Hyunjin para que no lo viera, mientras que Jisung no podía despegar los ojos de Minho. El chico estaba más rojo que un tomate y parecía no reaccionar. Aún que lo más gracioso es que Minho no le tomó ni un poco de importancia y solamente fue a vestirse después de saludar. Por lo que había una parte de Jisung que le decía que hubiera actuado de igual forma supiera que estaban ahí o no. Eso lo hizo ponerse más rojo aún. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese chico lo hacía avergonzar. Esto parecía ser algo sumamente gracioso para Hyunjin, por que no podía parar de reirse de él. 

  
  


\- Ya, deja de molestarme. 

\- Es que estás tan rojo, es muy tierno la verdad. Ahora que me voy con Jeongin-ah van a estar solos y me gustaría estar acá solo para reirme de vos. 

\- Te odio.

A pesar de todas las bromas, ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos. Solo que les encantaba cargarse.

En casi nada de tiempo Minho había vuelto, y esta vez vestido. Con solo pensar en lo que había pasado minutos antes se ponía nervioso. Y el chico no ayudaba, no sabía si se hacía el tonto o era. Era tan amigable con él, tan bueno y caballeroso que cualquiera se enamoraría de él. Él que era como un príncipe. Aún que parece ser que su memoria era selectiva, porque un príncipe no actuaría como él lo hizo el día anterior. Y si su memoria no era selectiva, su corazón si lo era. 

Cuando los dos chicos se fueron Minho se puso a buscar entre sus cosas la caja llena de películas que tenía guardada. Él le dijo que la mayoría eran de terror y Jisung tembló ante la idea, pero no quería parecer un miedoso enfrente de Minho. Ni siquiera escuchó que película verían, pero creía que trataba de un muñeco o un niño endemoniado, como siempre. A pesar de ser predecibles lo mataban de miedo y no podía dormir por una semana después. Ellos estaban sentados en el sillón, no muy juntos ni muy separados. Veían a través de la computadora del mayor la película y Jisung agradecía, porque si veía la cara endemoniada de ese engendro más grande que eso creía que se desmayaría. Con un par de minutos de película Jisung ya estaba completamente pegado a Minho mientras pegaba grititos para nada discretos. Al mayor no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, es más, le parecía tierno. Era muy gracioso ver como se asustaba de cosas tan tontas como esas. De golpe se sentía como un verdadero adolescente y le pareció el sentimiento más lindo de todos. ¿Así era ser libre de la responsabilidad adulta? No lo podía creer. Pero pensó que si Jisung le traía estas emociones solo debería mantenerlo cerca suyo más tiempo. Así que juntos vieron esa película abrazados y cuando terminó pusieron una de comedia. Y Jisung cuando esta estaba a la mitad se quedo dormido sobre el hombro de Lee. Sabía que su apellido era Yang, pero todavía no se acostumbraba a el. Era sorprendente la comodidad que sentían entre ellos. Minho nunca se había sentido así antes y por eso quiso hacer algo sin pensar. Sabía que había consecuencias, pero esta paz le quitaba las preocupaciones y eso era todo lo importante. Últimamente estaba actuando de forma muy irresponsable. Confiar en esos chicos, besar a Changbin y ahora esto, que para colmo no sabía que era. Solo que lo quería. No era un relación, porque para esas cosas no estaba listo. Era solamente paz y una que solo Jisung le brindaba, así que porque no buscarla. ¿Tan mal estaba eso? En su mente sí. Pero no quería pensar en eso. Porque que podría realmente ir peor. Después de todo ya sabían donde estaban, tenían que trabajar hasta dormidos, no sabían donde su papá se encontraba. La única paz que ambos hermanos recibían era por parte de Jisung y Hyunjin. Así que podía darse el lujo de sentir. ¿O no? Quizás algo bueno le esperaba. Por primera vez. 

Tanto Minho como Jeongin estaban en el cielo. Aún que Jeongin era mucho más inocente que su hermano y se permitía sentir todo sin ningún miedo. Por eso él no sentía temor de la seguridad que los brazos de Hyunjin le brindaban. Él solamente se acomodaba entre ellos y se dejaba ser feliz. Por otro lado para Minho eso era muchísimo más difícil. Confiar era casi imposible y bajar la guardia más aún. Pero intentaba convencerse a si mismo de que por un momento, uno muy breve, eso no estaba mal. Por lo que ese momento se transformó en un día completo, en el cual él y Jisung estuvieron abrazados comiendo porquerías en el sillón mientras veían películas malas en la computadora. Aún que las buenas cosas se pasan volando. Su hermano ya había vuelto con Hyunjin. Para él fueron unas pocas horas, pero se habían ido a las 11 de la mañana y vuelto a las 8 de la noche. 

\- Hola chicos, ¿La pasaron bien? 

\- ¡Si Hyung! Todo muy divertido. 

\- Nosotros ahora nos tenemos que ir Minnie, te veo mañana. Chau Innie. 

Los dos recién llegados se sorprendieron gratamente por el apodo que Jisung le dio a Minho. Jeongin más que nadie, ya que sabía que a él mucho los apodos no le gustaban. Pero parecía feliz con este. Por otro lado Hyunjin se estaba aguantando las burlas para cuando salieran de la casa. Lo iba a gastar por toda la semana. Y se iba a asegurar que todos sus amigos supieran de esto. Desde su última relación, que no fue con nadie más ni nadie menos que Hyunjin, que no se sentía así. No solía tener la seguridad para invitar a salir a alguien a pesar de ser normalmente una persona muy sociable y segura. 

Minho se despidió de Jisung con un beso en el cachete y de Hyunjin con un abrazo. Todo era tan raro para él, pero intentaba actuar normal. Les bajó a abrir Jeongin porque a este le daba vergüenza despedir a Hyunjin con su hermano enfrente. No tenía porqué, porque se saludaron normalmente, pero aún así se sentía raro. Minho siempre fue muy sobre protector con él y con todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas tenía razón de serlo. Pero esto quizás era algo diferente. 

\- ¿Que hicieron con Hyunjin hoy? 

\- Me llevó a un parque y paseamos por el centro. Fue muy divertido. Nos reímos mucho y charlamos de cualquier cosa. Él es hermoso Hyung. 

Ver como su hermanito sonreía con solo pensar en alguien más le ponía muy contento. Quería que él sea feliz y si Hyunjin lo hacía feliz no tendría sentido alguno oponerse ante eso. 

\- Me alegra que estés feliz Innie, pero tenes que ser cuidadoso. Hasta las personas más buenas pueden dañarnos. Aún que sea sin querer. No tenes que hacer nada, solo quiero que lo tengas en mente. 

\- No te tenes que preocupar Hyung. ¿Vos y Jisung que hicieron? 

-Vimos películas. 

Ambos hermanos estaban en el cielo. Se sentían felices por cosas muy chiquitas e insignificantes. Juntos prepararon algo de comer con las sobras que por suerte todavía quedaban. No tenían mucha más plata por lo que hasta la semana que viene tenían que gastar lo mínimo e indispensable. Comida. Ambos tendrían que ir caminando a donde vayan, no podían gastar en un colectivo. No era el fin del mundo ya que el trabajo de Minho y el colegio de Jeongin no quedaban muy lejos de su departamento. Ellos cenaron en silencio sentados en el sillón, ya que no tenían ningún otro lugar donde comer. Se notaba como Jeongin quería decir algo, por que se la pasaba jugando con su comida y mirándolo cada dos segundos. 

\- Hyunjin me contó que él y Felix presentan coreografías propias en un bar los martes a la noche. Es un bar artístico, todos los días hay presentaciones distintas. Y todos los chicos trabajan ahí. Seungmin y Woojin cantan covers los jueves y Jisung, Chris y Changbin presentan sus canciones de rap los viernes. Él me dijo que querían buscar a alguien más y Seungmin y Woojin también. Y yo le dije que vos eras un excelente bailarín y yo cantaba. Podríamos ganar más así. Si te parece. Él dijo que le gustaría verte bailar y a los chicos escucharme cantar antes de decidir nada, pero sé que nos dirán que nos unamos. ¿Que te parece?

Desde que era un nene Minho bailaba, no tenían plata para que vaya a una academia de baile, pero él se auto enseñó. Era un excelente bailarín y creaba muy bellas coreografías. Pero siempre le dio un poco de vergüenza que aquellos que sabían lo vieran. Aún que eso con las circunstancias en las que se encontraban era completamente irrelevante. Por lo que aceptó, el día siguiente iría a donde los chicos practicaban y les mostraría una de las últimas coreografías que había aprendido. Y también al mismo tiempo su hermano cantaría algún cover frente a Seungmin y Woojin. 

El lunes fue un día muy movido para ellos, estuvieron ambos con los nervios de punta. Por suerte para Minho, él no tuvo muchos clientes y pudo repasar el video de la coreografía tranquilo. Cuando llegó el cambio de turnos, a las 3 de la tarde, se fue a su departamento. Normalmente lo que haría sería irse en busca de un nuevo trabajo, pero quería seguir ensayando. Cuando se hicieron las 5 de la tarde él ya estaba en la puerta del colegio esperando a Hyunjin y a Felix. Todos los chicos se saludaron y después caminaron para el lado contrario de la casa de Minho, unas 10 cuadras. El dueño del lugar era el tío de Hyunjin por lo que cuando nadie estaba usando esa sala le permitía ir ahí con Felix. Los dos chicos se sentaron y vieron como Minho bailaba. Lo hacía con gracia, lo hacía como si fuera alguien entrenado. Lo hacía, al parecer de Hyunjin y Felix, perfectamente. Cuando terminó la música ambos estaban muy sorprendidos y por poco y no le rogaron a Minho que baile con ellos. Él se encontraba muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Los tres chicos practicaron por un par de horas una nueva coreografía para presentarla la semana que seguía. 

No tan lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, Seungmin y Woojin estaba escuchando la melodiosa voz de Jeongin cantar una canción de trot. Esto es porque él siempre escuchaba ese tipo de música con su mamá. Tal cual como sucedió con Minho, los chicos sorprendidos lo aceptaron. Pero en este caso no practicaron ninguna canción y todos se fueron a sus casas. Jeongin preparó la comida para cuando su hermano llegara y se tiró a dormir una siesta. Estaba muy cansado, más que nada por el estrés que estuvo manejando en esos días. Habían sido extremadamente movidos y él esperaba que a partir de ahora todo sea un poco más calmado. No tenía muchas esperanzas, por la situación en la que se encontraba, pero aún así esperaba poder vivir una vida más o menos normal. 

Minho llegó al departamento cansado, cansado de bailar y de las 30 cuadras que caminó en la vuelta. Los chicos se habían ofrecido a acompañarlo y pagarle el pasaje de colectivo, pero además de que no se quería abusar, sus padres los esperaban. Cuando abrió la puerta lanzó todas sus cosas al sillón y fue hasta el cuarto de Innie para preguntarle como le había ido. No lo iba a despertar pero cuando vio la comida preparada para dos en la cocina supuso que él no había cenado, por lo que lo despertó de todas formas. 

\- Innie, tenes que comer algo. Después volves a dormir. 

\- ¿Cómo te fue Hyung?

\- Muy bien, practicamos una coreografía nueva para la semana que viene. ¿Vos?

\- Vamos a practicar una canción mañana. Estoy muy contento!

Por primera vez ambos chicos podían darse el lujo de hacer lo que les gustaba y se notaba como ambos brillaban de felicidad al recordarlo. Obviamente necesitaban el dinero, pero ahora conseguían parte de la plata haciendo algo que les apasionaba. 

Esa noche comieron contando como había sido su día, que era lo que esperaban que pasara más adelante y cuales eran sus sueños. Porque esta vez se permitían tenerlos. 

Ese mismo lunes, mientras Minho y Jeongin se iban con los chicos a mostrarles sus talentos con el baile y el canto; Jisung, Changbin y Chris se juntaron en el departamento de los mayores. Esos tres chicos formaban un grupo, con el cual hacían presentaciones igual que los demás, que se llamaba 3racha. Se habían juntado a componer, pero Jisung estaba muy cansado por el colegio por lo que después de unas horas se pusieron a charlar de cualquier cosa. La charla rápidamente derivó en Minho y en su beso con Changbin. El pobre de Jisung se encontraba ahí sentado escuchando todo y si no fuera porque Bin dijo que realmente no significó nada para ninguno de los dos y que no volvería a pasar, se hubiera deprimido un poco. 

\- Supongo que aveces hacemos cosas que no deberíamos para dejar de pensar en lo que nos preocupa. No se porque lo hice, lo entiendo más a él que a mi. De todas formas, aún que él no se de cuenta se nota que te mira diferente Sungie. Así que no te desanimes. 

Jisung sabía que ese beso no significaba nada, pero tenía miedo de él no significar nada tampoco. Era todo muy complejo, a pesar de que Minho había aceptado su ayuda, cuando se la ofrecían se terminaba negando y era frustrante. Por esto es que por primera vez en su vida se puso a prestar atención a sus padres en la cena, que es cuando hablan del trabajo. Él sabía que era muy probable que sus padres necesitasen alguien que trabajara para ellos. 

Esa misma noche, por las casualidades de la vida, los señores Han se estaban quejando de uno de sus secretarios y habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era despedirlo. Cuando llegaron a su departamento a las 8 pm se pusieron a cocinar algo así nomas. Sus días de semana siempre eran muy cansadores, más que nada porque trabajaban desde las 6 de la mañana hasta las 7 de la tarde en una oficina, y cuando llegaban a su casa lo único que les salía hacer era quejarse. Normalmente comían comida hecha por la señora que trabajaba para ellos, pero como ese día había enfermado comieron comida instantánea. 

Cuando Jisung oyó las voces de sus padres en el living, que está al lado de su cuarto, y salió para hablar con ellos. El living era bastante grande, tenían una televisión empotrada en la pared, un sillón enorme en el cual entraban más de 6 personas, una biblioteca con más de mil libros y una ventana que daba a la ciudad. Que por encontrarse en el piso 15 podían ver una gran parte de Seúl. Cuando Jisung notó todo lo que tenía sintió culpa. Él no necesitaba nada, tenía todo lo que quería y aún así se quejaba de sus padres. Minho lo único que tenía era a su hermano y ahora a ellos. Sintió asco de vivir así cuando había personas que vivían en la miseria y no se lo merecían. Por esto decidió que iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera por él.

\- Yo la verdad no puedo creer como un secretario no puede organizar como corresponde los documentos. Se supone que ese es su trabajo. Estoy harta de contratar personas que sean un desastre, no puede ser que lo único que se supone que tienen que saber hacer lo hagan mal. 

\- No te preocupes vamos a conseguir alguien mejor. Siempre hay personas que necesitan trabajar y están dispuestas a hacer lo mejor. 

Jisung vio esto como la mejor oportunidad para hablar del tema. Ni siquiera había terminado de salir de su cuarto o de decir hola y ya les estaba comentando sobre Minho. Les dijo lo esencial, que el hermano mayor de un amigo suyo necesitaba un trabajo para mantenerse. Sus padres no estaban del todo seguros, pero como un favor a su hijo le dijeron que lo entrevistarían. 

Menos de un minuto después ya se encontraba en su cuarto llamando por teléfono a Minho. Quizás este tipo de ayudas si le permitiría darle. El pobre cuando recibió la noticia se quedó tan sorprendido que no supo que decir. Pero al final terminó respondiendole que iría a la entrevista y Jisung le recomendó que vaya lo más arreglado posible. 

Ese día tuvo que faltar al trabajo con la escusa de que su hermanito estaba enfermo y no había nadie quien lo cuide. Él se vistió lo mejor que pudo, no tenía un traje pero si un saco y una camisa, por lo que usó además unos jeans y unos zapatos. Podría haber estado mejor, pero no tenía plata para gastar en estas cosas, aún que fuera algo que podría ayudarle a conseguir el trabajo. Le preocupaba más que nada como lo verían por los moretones que todavía no se le habían ido de la cara. Esperaba que no lo juzguen y lo escuchen. Anteriormente Jisung le había explicado que era lo que tendría que hacer, mientras más honesto sea, mejor. Por lo que cuando llego y le preguntaron que le había pasado y porque buscaba el trabajo, de la forma más simple posible, les explicó que la seguridad de su hermano menor se había visto en peligro y él lo quiso proteger; también que debía pagar las deudas de su padre y mantener a su Jeongin. Los adultos se quedaron pasmados por la seriedad y el compromiso que se veía en Minho, por lo que le otorgaron un mes de prueba en la compañía y le dijeron que si no lograba llegar a sus estándares lo ayudarían a conseguir otro trabajo, por lo que no se quedaría en la calle. 

Minho se mostró extremadamente agradecido con ellos, le dieron una oportunidad de oro. Quizás ahora no requeriría tanta ayuda de sus amigos. Le dijeron cuanto le iban a pagar y no solo le alcanzaba, sino que le sobraba bastante dinero si seguían ahorrando de esta forma. Lo único malo para él, es que trabajaría un par de horas más y no podría ir a buscar a Innie a la salida del colegio. 

Unos días después presentó su renuncia y actualmente se encontraba yendo a buscar a su hermanito por última vez. En la puerta se encontró a Hyunjin nada más y charlaron durante un rato. Ese chico parecía iluminarse ante la mera idea de ver a Innie, por lo que pensó que sería una buena idea preguntarle si lo podía acompañar a su casa de ahora en adelante. 

\- No te preocupes, lo acompaño. ¿Hasta que hora trabajas? 

\- Hasta las 6 de la tarde. Aún que aún puedo ir a bailar con ustedes si las practicas son después de las 6. 

\- Pensé que con este trabajo ya no tendrías que bailar con nosotros. 

\- Lo hago porque me gusta, más allá del dinero. 

Al poco rato el resto había salido y fueron hasta ellos. Decidieron ir a tomar algo en alguna cafetería como celebración por el nuevo trabajo de Minho. Él, en su interior, tenía esta cálida sensación de pertenencia. Veía como lo veían a él, como un amigo. Estaba por fin viviendo más que solo sus preocupaciones. 

Su primer día de trabajo llegó al fin y no podía estar más nervioso. Le explicaron que él debería organizar la agendar de la señora Han, organizar los documentos que se le entregaran, trasmitir las ordenes de ella a sus subordinados y mantenerla al tanto del trabajo llevado a cabo bajo su supervisión. Parecía difícil y según lo que podía ver desde ya, lo era. Después de que ella le mostrara el edificio y lo llevara a su oficina le dejó trabajo para hacer. Tenía una montaña de documentos que archivar, una larga lista de personas para llamar y probablemente a lo largo del día le sumen más cosas. No se podía quejar, este era el mejor trabajo que podría haber conseguido. Pero estaba estresado, al parecer su secretario anterior era realmente un desastre y él debía hacer todo perfectamente para mantenerse en el puesto. 

\- ¿Minho? ¿Podrías venir a mi oficina por favor?

\- Si señora Han, deme un segundo. 

Sus oficinas se encontraban en el mismo piso, pero un poco alejadas. Era un edificio realmente grande, con muchas personas trabajando. Era una cede administrativa de Samsung y los padres de Jisung la dirigían. Esta era la más importante de Corea, por lo que ellos dos eran bastante relevantes en el ámbito de los negocios. 

En el momento que entró en la oficina de su jefa toda queja sobre la cantidad de trabajo que tenía se esfumó, porque a comparación con ella no era nada. 

\- ¿Me podes hacer el favor de avisarle a Jisung que sus primos van a venir de visita por el fin de semana? No tengo tiempo de hacerlo yo. 

\- No se preocupe, lo hago de inmediato. 

\- Muchas gracias.

Cuando volvió a su oficina se llevó una agradable sorpresa, Jisung estaba sentado en su escritorio esperándolo. Lo miró con una sonrisa y fue a abrazarlo brevemente. Sus últimas dos clases se habían cancelado y en vez de salir a las 5 salieron a las 3 y media, por lo que pensó que sería divertido meterse en la empresa a escondidas para ver a Minho. Él supuestamente no tenía permitido estar ahí porque lo distraería de todo su trabajo, pero un ratito no haría mal a nadie. Total en recepción trabajaba Jaebeom, por lo que al conocerlo lo dejaba pasar de todas formas. Él solía cuidarlo cuando sus padres todavía no tenían a nadie trabajando para ellos en su casa y él no podía quedarse solo. 

\- Hola Hyung 

Jisung en ese momento parecía sacado de una película, se veía irreal sentado arriba de su escritorio. Lo miraba de una forma que alteraría a cualquiera. Él era el chico más atractivo que había visto, y eso era mucho decir.

Minho lo saludó un poco sorprendido y le explicó lo que la señora Han le había dicho. Ante la noticia parecía extremadamente emocionado y le contó que sus primos, Jae y Younghyun, eran de las personas más divertidas que conocía. Le dijo que quería que los conozca porque sabía que se llevarían bien. A Minho le gustaba tanto como Jisung lo trataba, sin vergüenza y con cariño. Le encantaba tenerlo cerca. Y a pesar que le gustaba como se sentían sus manos en su cintura y como lo miraba a los ojos, él sabía que tenía que trabajar. Pero alejarse, eso nunca fue algo que él supiera hacer, irse de un lugar donde se sintiera cómodo. Era tan raro para él encontrar algo así que cuando lo hacía, lo agarraba con toda su fuerza. Y Jisung se sentía tan seguro, tan estable, todo podría cambiar, pero él siempre estaría ahí. Eso fue lo que dijo, eso es lo que siente y eso es lo que espera. 

\- Jisung… tengo que trabajar. No quiero que te vayas, pero tengo que trabajar. 

\- No te preocupes, cuando termines te vengo a buscar para ir al bar que quiero que me veas en la presentación que hacemos hoy con los chicos. 

Minho aceptó con una enorme sonrisa. Realmente quería escucharlos rapear. 

Lentamente se separaron y antes de irse Jisung le dio un beso el mejilla. A Minho le encantaba cuando él hacía cosas así porque le encantaba como le hacía sentir. Le quedaba más o menos una hora de trabajo, ya que salía a las 6 de la tarde, y durante todo ese tiempo no borró la gran sonrisa que Jisung generó en él. 

Esa era la primer noche que él tuvo la posibilidad de ir al bar. Los chicos les dijeron, a él y a Jeongin, que era un lugar chico pero muy agradable para estar. Cuando llegó junto con Jisung, los demás ya estaban allí. Le contaron que ellos presentaban tres canciones cada vez que iban, al igual que el resto. Esta vez eran Runner's high, Zone y Cloud 9. 

De ellos tres fluía una energía demasiado potente, agresiva y, para que negarlo, sexual. Estaban prendidos fuego, y sus ojos nunca se fueron de los de Jisung. Se lo notaba cómodo, como si solo ahí, pudiera ser el mismo. Lo que le causaba gracia, y en el fondo lo asustaba, es que Felix se encontraba en la misma situación que él, mientras miraba a Chris. Ellos eran pareja, no era lo mismo. Pero quizás, en su interior, él si quería que sea lo mismo. 

Definitivamente su canción favorita era Runner's high, nada podría compararse al rap de Jisung en esa canción. Nada se comparaba a su voz, que tenía miles de tonos distintos. Nada se comparaba a él. Esta parte de su personalidad fue lo que también, en un inicio, atrajo a Hyunjin; cuando eran pareja, claro está. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Exactamente un año y medio antes era el primer día en el que iba a presentarse junto a sus dos mejores amigos en el bar como 3racha. Jisung era un manojo de nervios andante. No solo por la presentación, sino porque había invitado al chico que le gustaba de su año. Se llamaba Hyunjin, era alto, hermoso y encantador. Jisung estaba completamente flechado por él y él por Jisung. 

Hyunjin desde donde estaba sentado vio toda la presentación, quedó embobado. Su mejor amigo, Seungmin, no podía evitar de reírse de él por eso. Se enteraron que ambos chicos vivían en el mismo edificio por lo que esa noche se volvieron juntos caminando. 

Desde esa noche se vieron al menos una vez por semana y no podían estar más felices. Eran muy inocentes en la forma de tratarse, ya que era la primera vez para ambos que tenían ese tipo de interés en alguien. El primer beso que se dieron fue un desastre, pero un lindo desastre dentro de todo. No sabían que hacer, ni donde poner las manos. Pero no fue incómodo, se rieron y con el tiempo se volvieron mejor en ello. 

Un viernes por la tarde Hyunjin se decidió por pedirle a Jisung que sea su novio formalmente. Estaba nervioso a más no poder. Lo quería y le gustaba muchísimo, no estaba enamorado, pero todavía tenía tiempo para eso. Esta iba a ser su primer relación y estaba contento de que sea con él. Ese viernes sus padres no estaban porque se fueron de viaje por una semana por su aniversario. Invitó a Jisung a ver películas y a dormir. Ese día verían todas sus películas favoritas de las que tanto hablaba todo el tiempo, comerían su comida favorita y, si era afortunado, después le pediría ser su novio. Jisung no se esperaba nada de eso, a pesar de que venían tonteando un tiempo. No dudó en decirle que sí cuando le pidió ser pareja. 

Pasaron los meses y ante los ojos de cualquiera ellos dos tenían la relación más dulce que alguien podría imaginar. Iban de la mano a todos lados, no podían evitar ponerse nerviosos cuando alguno de los dos decía cosas lindas, se querían muchísimo. La primera vez que tuvieron relaciones fueron extremadamente cuidadosos entre ellos, ya que era la primera vez de ambos. Sus familias estaban muy felices de verlos tan contentos juntos, sus amigos también. Pero no todas las relaciones duran. Con el tiempo Hyunjin dejó de agarrarlo de la mano o de la cintura, dejó de ser tan cariñoso y dejó besarlo tan a menudo. Jisung no sabía si preocuparse o si eso era normal en una relación. Cuando fue a hablar con Chris no pudo evitar largarse a llorar, tenía miedo que Hyunjin lo dejara. La realidad era que ninguno estaba enamorado, pero eso no significaba que no se quisieran y que estas cosas no dolieran. Chris lo consoló y le dijo que debía hablar con él. Y eso fue lo que hizo. 

Al día siguiente hablaron y también terminaron su relación de seis meses. No era tanto tiempo, pero aún así le dolió muchísimo. Hyunjin le dijo que había dejado de verlo de forma romántica y que por ahora sólo lo veía como un amigo, que lamentaba muchísimo haberle hecho daño. Él nunca quiso lastimarlo y ambos lo sabían. Pero aún así Jisung necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sanar. Por lo que pasó un tiempo sin verlo, no le tenía nada de rencor, pero quería superarlo solo. 

Unos meses después, al terminar la presentación de ese día de 3racha, Jisung se encontraba coqueteando con una chica. No fue a mayores y no tenía que, pero la pasó bien. Antes de irse se encontró a Hyunjin y este le dijo que le habían gustado mucho sus canciones. Charlaron un rato y ante los ojos de cualquiera era imposible notar que habían estado juntos. Jisung le dijo que podrían volver a ser amigos, que ya todo estaba superado. Y eso hicieron. 

Se volvieron amigos muy cercanos y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento por el otro, por lo que cuando Minho se enteró que en el pasado estuvieron juntos no lo podía creer. Actuaban como si fueran hermanos, se peleaban de la misma forma, era inimaginable tanto para él como para su hermano pensar que fueron pareja. Por lo que eso se convirtió en una anécdota entre su grupo de amigos. Como si fuera algo de vidas pasadas. Aún que de verdad se sentía así para Jisung, ya que conocer a Minho fue como un antes y después, como si cualquier cosa antes de él fuera algo completamente ajeno a la persona que era ahora.


	3. Capítulo 3

Jisung describiría a Minho como una persona rara. Después de las primeras semanas de conocerse pudo traspasar esa actitud paranoica suya y conocerlo de verdad. Era alguien extremadamente espontáneo, pero más allá de eso había algo de él que nadie podía terminar de entender. Eso a Jisung le encantaba, con él aburrirse era imposible. Lo que si le aburría era no poder pasar tiempo con él por su trabajo. Era sabido que por más que su horario de salida sea a las 6, nadie se iba a esa hora. Era costumbre irse a la hora que los jefes se iban, a las 8 de la noche. 

Había días en los cuales a Minho le gustaría poder llegar a su casa y encontrarse a Jisung esperandolo para dormir junto a él. Pero eso no era posible por muchísimas razones. Aún que este cansancio que venía sintiendo, esta presión, se estaba por acabar. En tan solo unos meses pudo juntar casi todo el dinero que debía y eso no era solo gracias a su trabajo duro. Minho había notaba como sus amigos pagaban todo lo que tuviera que ver con su hermano, sus viajes en el colectivo, sus almuerzos y cenas. También con Jisung pasaba algo parecido, siempre parecía estar un paso antes que él ya que todos los días que llegaba al trabajo se encontraba un tupper en su escritorio con su almuerzo. Y él estaba eternamente agradecido, pero todo lo iba a devolver. En el próximo mes ya iba a tener todo el dinero que debía listo y iba a juntarse con esa gente para darlo, esperaba que después de eso lo dejaran en paz. Pero no todo en esta vida es color de rosa y Minho eso lo sabía muy bien. 

Había días en los que Jisung pensaba que se estaba ilusionando demasiado con Minho. Pero aún que él no lo creyera, cada vez que se veían Minho sentía que por fin podía relajarse. Y eso lo notó todo el mundo, entre esas personas, los padres de Jisung. Por lo que un viernes saliendo del trabajo el Señor Han invitó a Minho a cenar ese sabado en su casa. Tanto él como su esposa pensaban que ambos chicos estaban en pareja, solo que no se atrevían a decirlo. 

\- Jisungie tu padre me invitó a cenar mañana. ¿Sabías de eso? 

\- No Hyung, no tenía ni idea. Pero me pone contento que vengas. ¿Innie también viene? 

\- No, se va a quedar en la casa de Hyunjin creo. 

\- Esos dos viven juntos más o menos. 

\- Prefiero que eso a que él esté solo. De todas formas Hyunjin sabe que si algo le pasa a mi hermano yo lo mato. 

\- Él te tiene miedo, ¿Sabías, no?

\- Si, lo se. Aún que si nos olvidamos del hecho de que es el novio de Innie, yo lo quiero muchísimo. Me tengo que ir Jisung, estoy muerto. ¿Te veo mañana?

\- Okey, descansa. Te quiero Hyung. 

\- Yo también Jisungie. 

Ambos chicos se tiraron en sus camas y solo uno de ellos se fue a dormir con el estómago lleno esa noche. Mañana sería un nuevo día, eso se decía Minho todo el tiempo. La idea del mañana siempre era mejor que el presente, por más cosas buenas que este tenga. Este miedo, miedo que sentía en sus músculos, lo estaba matando segundo tras segundo. Pero la idea de un día nuevo le daba esperanza, esperanza que venía siempre acompañada del recuerdo de su madre. Ella hubiera querido que él y su hermano fueran felices. Lo sabía y hacía todo lo posible para que al menos Jeongin lo sea. Por suerte estaba Hyunjin a su lado y Minho jamás lo admitiría, pero estaba extremadamente agradecido con él. Gracias a Hyunjin, él podría trabajar y ausentarse sin tanta culpa, su hermanito no estaba solo. También por suerte estaba tan ocupado que a penas tenía permitido ponerse a pensar en estas cosas y cuando lo hacía el cansancio era tal que quedarse dormido no era un problema. Esa noche ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente, uno con miedo y esperanza mezclados y otro con amor e ilusión. Eran dos mundos tan separados los de Minho y Jisung, sus realidades jamás se hubieran conectado si no fuera por la suerte del azar. Pero gracias al cielo que sucedió, porque ahora, quizás y solo quizás, no vivirían sus vidas viendo a los otros siendo felices en vez de a ellos mismos. 

Era, por lo menos, la quinta vez que se miraba en el espejo y se cambiaba de ropa. Ya conocía a los padres de Jisung pero esto era distinto, sentía que estaría más observado que en su entrevista con ellos. Porque una cosa era el trabajo y otra era su hijo. Al final salió de su pequeño departamento, no por estar satisfecho con como se veía sino porque llegaría tarde de otra forma. Cuando llegó las manos le sudaba y no para de preguntarse que lo ponía tan nervioso. ¿Quizás el no saber que esperar? 

\- ¡Minho! Pasa! Mi esposo está cocinando algo que no se que es pero seguramente estará riquísimo. 

\- Hola Señora Han, muchas gracias por invitarme.

\- No seas tan formal, no estamos en el trabajo. Jisung esta en su cuarto, es aquella puerta a la derecha, cuando esté la comida los llamaremos. 

La sonrisa de bienvenida que obtuvo lo desconcertó bastante y a la vez le sacó parte de su nerviosismo. No llegó a tocar la puerta del cuarto ni una vez que Jisung lo estaba arrastrando dentro de la habitación. 

\- ¡Hyung! Mirá! Estaba viendo que boludeses tenía guardadas en mi cuarto porque me obligaron a ordenar y encontré esto y pensé en vos. Este es un collar que me dejó mi abuela y ella me dijo que ese fue el primer regalo que mi abuelo le dio. Dijo que ellos tenían muy pocos recursos y esa fue la primer cosa que pudieron comprar que no sea comida. Mi abuelo dijo que sería el símbolo de una vida mejor. Pensé en dartelo a vos porque se que estás muy ocupado todo el tiempo y así cuando lo estés mires este collar y puedas pensar en un futuro mejor. Justo como el que mis abuelos construyeron. 

Minho no pudo decir mucho, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo. Susurraba entre lágrimas que no se lo merecía, que era legado familiar y Jisung lo único que hacía era abrazarlo lo más fuerte que podía. Sin que él se de cuenta Jisung le puso el collar en su cuello y en contra de los deseos de ambos se separaron para mostrarle a Minho que no había mejor persona para llevarlo. Se miraron a los ojos durante un largo rato, ambos eran un lío de emociones y no tenían ni idea de como expresarlas. Jisung pensaba que todas estas emociones ya las conoció con Hyunjin, pero nada se le acercaba a lo que estos ojos vidriosos le generaban. Le hacían sentir poderoso. Minho estaba nublado por la emoción que no se pudo contener, no pensó que quizás él no debía acariciarle la mejilla de esa forma tan íntima. Que no debía acercarse tanto a tal punto que sus respiraciones las sentían como propias. No debía sostenerle, con la otra mano, la cintura y no debía dejar que Jisung le acariciara el cuello de aquella forma tan sutil y tan amorosa. Pero todos esos 'no debía' ni se cruzaron por su cabeza por primera vez. La distancia era tan corta y Jisung tenía miedo de estar imaginandolo todo. No quería abrir sus ojos y no verlo a él. Quería sentir los labios de Minho contra lo suyos a pesar de temer lo que podría pasar después. Se mantuvo así, con los ojos cerrados y acariciando el cuello del contrario. Empezó a sentir como su respiración se volvía más pausada y más densa, como cada vez que exsalaba lo sentía más cerca. Hasta que sintió como muy suavemente sus labios se tocaban. Y se besaron de una forma extremadamente inocente a comparación de como se acariciaban y se juntaban sus cuerpos. Jisung pensó que podría besar a Minho hasta que el día terminara, pero sus padres en cualquier momento los llamarían para cenar. Y por eso, solamente por eso, se separaron. En menos de un segundo las respiraciones bruscas volvieron y sus agarres se alivianaron. En un ataque de confianza, antes de separarse por completo de él, Jisung le dio un leve pico en los labios. 

\- ¡La cena ya esta chicos!

\- ¡Vamos!

Y así como así salieron del cuarto y sentaron a la mesa. Jisung y Minho estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, en la cabecera de la mesa estaba el Señor Han y la Señora Han estaba en frente de Minho. Era una mesa en la cual entraban muchísimas personas ya que solían tener muchos invitados, pero en las cenas y almuerzos entre familia se sentaban todos juntos en una punta. Charlaron de cualquier cosa, de como había sido la educación de Minho, como era Jisung de nene y brevemente lo contentos que estaban con el trabajo de Minho. Él se sintió tan orgulloso de si mismo, todo ese trabajo duro había servido y logró salir de la etapa de prueba para oficialmente tener el empleo. Esto le traía mucha más tranquilidad. Aún que esa tranquilidad se acabaría en el momento que salga de esa casa.

En un momento del almuerzo el Señor Han notó el collar que traía Minho y no pudo evitar emocionarse al menos un poco. Gracias a sus padres él hoy tenía todos estos beneficios, gracias a ese esfuerzo que ellos pusieron y recordar sus vidas lo ponía nostálgico. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía la verdad. No tenía el tiempo. 

\- Jisung, veo que le diste a tu novio el collar de mi madre. Estoy seguro de que ella estaría contenta, Minho es un excelente chico. 

Los dos chicos se quedaron congelados ante sus palabras. Ninguno sabía que decir, como corrigirlo. Al final Jisung aclaró la situación entre mucho tartamudeo y eso solo generó que sus padres pensaran que todavía no habían formalizado, pero seguían convencidos de que estaban juntos. Y eso no estaba muy lejos de la verdad de todas formas. 

Después de ese día no tuvieron la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo a solas de los pocos minutos cuando Jisung lo iba a visitar al trabajo. Nada había cambiado en su relación, solo que si se encontraban a solas se saludaban y despedían con un beso. 

El mes estaba por terminar y por lo tanto en unas semanas recibiría su paga. Con la cual terminaría su deuda una vez y para siempre. Esto lo traía muy estresado, por lo que se aisló de todo. Lo único que quería era trabajar, dormir y comer. No le contó a nadie que ya casi tenía el dinero exeptuando a sus jefes. Ellos eran los únicos que realmente debían saber. Por lo cuál Jisung se encontraba cada vez más decaído. No tenía ni ganas de ver a Minho a esta altura, pero se seguía preocupando por él. Por lo que de todas formas le llevaría, al igual que todos los días, su almuerzo. 

\- Hola Jaebeom Hyung, ¿Podrías por favor darle esto a Minho por mi? 

\- Claro Sungie, ¿Qué es?

\- Su almuerzo. 

\- ¿Porqué no querés subir? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? ¿Se pelearon? 

\- No, no. Sólo que él está ocupado y sería al pedo que vaya. No tengo ganas de hablar con él tampoco. Aún así necesita comer, se que si yo no le traigo el almuerzo no comería nada en todo el día. 

\- ¿Porqué no hablas con él? 

\- No parece estar interesado en hablar conmigo.

\- ¿Me estas jodiendo? Ese chico te adora. Lo que si parece es que es un desastre al demostrarlo. 

\- Veré otro día. Chau Hyung, te quiero. 

\- Yo también Jisungie. 

Pasó de esta manera una semana sin que ellos dos cruzaran palabra. A pesar de que Minho notó su ausencia no se podía dar el lujo de hacer nada todavía, debía trabajar. Todo esto hasta el martes por la noche, cuando él junto a Hyunjin y Felix se presentaba en el bar a bailar. Venían practicando Idol de BTS y realmente había quedado impecable. Eran excelentes en lo que hacían. Cuando su acto terminó dos canciones después Minho vio a Jisung junto al resto de sus amigos. Se acercaron los tres bailarines y fueron aplaudidos por ellos. Mientras todos cenaban, ellos dos se fueron afuera para hablar. Jisung se sentía frustrado porqué hasta hacía un tiempo creía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Pero ahora ya no estaba para nada seguro. 

\- ¿Jisung qué pasa? 

\- ¿Qué pasa? Minho desde que cenaste en mi casa que nos volvimos más cercanos hasta hace unos días y no entiendo que te pasa. Dejaste de hablarme y de juntarte con los chicos y me estoy frustrando porque pensé que estabas interesado en mi. 

\- Jisung yo… estoy muy ocupado. Ya casi tengo el dinero para pagar. No doy más que para trabajar. Estoy cansado. Quisiera que la única preocupación que tenga sea si soy correspondido o no, pero no es así. Hasta que no pague, no voy a estar tranquilo. Tengo miedo de que algo le pase a mi hermano. Tengo miedo de que algo te pase a vos. 

\- ¿Porqué no me dijiste todo esto?

\- No es fácil. De todas formas, hasta no estar seguro de que estoy fuera de peligro no voy seguir involucrándote. Cuando todo pase podremos hablar. ¿Estas bien con eso? 

\- Esta bien Hyung. 

Como despedida Minho se acercó y le dejó un muy suave beso sobre los labios. No sabía porqué, pero lo sentía como si fuera el último. Como si nunca más podría volver a besarlo. Quizás había perdido por completo su oportunidad con él y como no, si él era alguien realmente excepcional y por lo tanto merecía lo mejor. Algo que Minho no podía darle.

Caminó lentamente, no tenía ningún apuro. No quería llegar, sabía lo que le esperaba y lo que probablemente le harían. Le tomó tiempo juntar el dinero y todavía no lo tenía todo. Quizás le daban más tiempo. Pero quizás no. Minho nunca se sintió peor que en ese momento. Todo por su padre, cada segundo lo odiaba más. Antes lo entendía, entendía su dolor y su vicio. Pero ya no. No podía entenderlo, su madre murió por él. Y ahora Minho hacía cualquier cosa para enmendar sus errores. Por su culpa ahora estaba involucrado con esa gente. Y muy probablemente nunca va a poder dejar de estarlo. No importaba cuanta plata le sobrara de su sueldo, nunca iba a ser suficiente para pagar. Él siempre lo supo. Todas las santas noches esos hijos de puta lo seguían a su casa y le pedían el dinero. Bueno, los primeros días nada más. Después, antes de volver a su apartamento él iba a entregarles lo que había ganado ese día. Se sentía sucio vendiendo para ellos. Se sentía la peor basura arruinando las vidas de otros como se la arruinaron a él. Tenía muy en claro que su madre estaría decepcionada. Ella siempre le enseñó que debía ser una buena persona, que debía ayudar a los demás antes que nada y defender a los que no se pueden defender a si mismos. ¿Y él que hacía? Les vendía droga para salvar la vida de su hermano. Para salvar también su inocencia. Le rompería el corazón verlo envuelto en los mismos problemas que él. Pensar que podría llegar a vivir el mismo futuro que él vivirá lo destruía. Minho sabía muy bien que le esperaba, sabía que él jamás saldría de ahí, pero su hermano todavía tenía posibilidad. Sabía que el día en el cuál él dejara el mundo abría alguien quien lo cuidara. Y aún que él ahora quisiera vivir su vida lo mejor que pudiera, junto a Jisung, no podía. No podía hacerle eso a la única persona que se había ganado un lugar en su corazón que no sea su familia. Él merecía ser feliz sin miedo, ser feliz y tener un futuro. 

\- Llegaste antes hoy, mira que sorpresa. ¿Cuánto tenes para darnos? Espero que lo suficiente, no querríamos atrasarnos con los pagos ¿O si? 

\- No me atrase nada. Acá tenes. Vendí todo. 

\- Mira lo que nos resultaste, uno de los mejores que tenemos. Deberías sentirte orgulloso. 

\- Arruinan vidas, no hay nada de lo cual sentirse orgulloso. 

Ante eso el hombre frente a él dejó de contar el dinero y se le lanzó encima con un cuchillo. No le hizo nada y eso gracias a que Minho no se movió. Le pasó el cuchillo por toda la cara con una sonrisa sádica, pero él no tenía miedo. Ni en lo más mínimo, tenía odio acumulado y con ese odio quería asesinarlo. Pero no era capaz por más de una razón. No sólo no tenía el temperamento para ello sino que si lo hiciera no podría vivir consigo mismo, además, si sucedía su hermano corría más peligro aún. Por lo que se quedó quieto a pesar de sentir como con un poquito más de fuerza ese cuchillo cortaría su piel. 

\- Cuidá tus palabras chiquito. 

Sorprendentemente no lo golpeó, lo dejó ir así nomas. Caminó otra vez lentamente hasta su casa. En el medio un chico lo paró y le pidió droga, pero ya no tenía y se fue. Se sintió asqueroso. Cambió su rumbo y fue hasta el río. No se quedó mucho tiempo, solo quería un pequeño momento de paz. Odiaba quien era. Lo odiaba tanto, pero se mantenía en pie por Jeongin. Si él supiera en quien se convirtió sería un desastre. Esa no era la persona que todas las noches sin importar a que hora llegara iba a fijarse si estaba dormido, que le hacía el desayuno antes de irse y que se preocupaba constantemente por él. Él ya no era el mismo. 

Al abrir la puerta de su casa lo primero que sintió fueron los brazos de su hermano y él diciendo lo preocupado que estaba y le preguntaba si sabía lo tarde que era. Siendo sincero nisiquiera sintió los minutos pasar. Pero ya eran las 3 de la mañana. Minho no sabía si siquiera iba a poder conciliar el sueño por unas horas con el poco cansancio que tenía. Jeongin se fue a dormir y Hyunjin dijo que iba a tomar algo y después acompañarlo. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en las palabras correctas para decirle a Minho. Estaba preocupado por él, ultimamente parecía un fantasma. 

\- ¿Minho qué está pasando? Podés confiar en mi y si te preocupa no le diré nada a Innie. 

\- Estoy estresado, nada más. No importa lo que haga no me van a dejar en paz. Se que los únicos que saben esto son vos y Changbin y que por eso no me han presionado con nada. Lo agradezco. Pero ya se me está acabando la voluntad. 

\- No tenés que hacer nada de lo que estés haciendo por ellos Minho. Podemos ayudarte. 

\- No importa cuanto ayuden nunca va a alcanzar y probablemente ya sea tarde. Me voy a dormir, me está doliendo la cabeza y solamente tengo 4 horas para dormir. Buenas noches. 

\- Buenas noches. 

Al acostarse en su cama pensó que quizás no estaría mal ser un poco egoísta. Minho jamás hizo nada para si mismo, siempre actúo y vivió por otros. Quería sentir la tranquilidad de los brazos de Jisung y llamarlo su pareja. Quería ser feliz junto a él. Quizás después de pagar todo podría llegar a un acuerdo con District 9, ahora sabía más cosas sobre ellos y entre estas estaba su nombre. No estaba seguro, aprendió a no esperar nada de ellos. Mañana sería un dia nuevo, mañana todo podría acabar. 

\- ¿Señora Han? Quería pedirle algo si no estaba ocupada. 

\- Claro Minho, decime. 

\- Con la paga de hoy junté la cantidad de plata que necesitaba y quería preguntarle si hoy podría salir antes para ir a pagar. 

\- Por supuesto Minho. Y mañana no vengas, te merecés el descanso. 

\- Muchísimas gracias Señora Han. 

Había llegado. Era un lugar de mala muerte. Nunca había estado ahi antes y quería no volver a estarlo tampoco. 

\- Verte siempre es una alegría Minho. Pero ¿no es un poco temprano? 

\- Vengo a pagar. 

\- ¿Tenés toda la plata? Pero miren eso, nos saliste obediente. 

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron contando la plata Minho no podía evitar pensar. ¿Lo dejarían libre? Eso esperaba. Pero sabía que era improbable. ¿Podría ser feliz con Jisung? Él solamente quería decirle cuanto lo quería sin culpa, sin sentir que ponía un blanco en su espalda. Pero tampoco tenía esperanzas con eso. 

\- Me imagino que ahora querés deshacerte de nosotros ¿O no? Bueno te voy a dar dos opciones. O seguís vendiendo para nosotros o simplemente estás disponible para cualquier cosa que te pidamos. Como un soldado listo para servir. ¿Qué decís? ¿Te gusta la idea? 

\- ¿Mi hermano y mis amigos estarán a salvo? 

\- Pero obvio, ¿Qué crees que somos Minho? ¿Peligrosos narcotraficantes? 

\- Por favor Wongyong. 

\- Ellos estarán a bien. 

\- Entonces elijo la segunda opción.

\- Me alegra. 

Lo primero que hizo fue ir al colegio de su hermano y sus amigos porque era la hora de salida. Quería darles la sorpresa. No les iba a decir a ninguno que en parte seguiría trabajando para ellos, por dos razones. Primero solo Hyunjin y Changbin sabían que él trabajaba para ellos y en segundo lugar porque no quería preocupar a nadie. 

\- ¡Hyung! ¿Qué hacés acá?

\- Estamos libres de deudas Innie, ya todo acabó. 

A pesar de que se sintió mal por mentirle, la felicidad de su hermano lo hacía sentir mejor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar largarse a llorar en sus brazos, al fin tenía a su hermano devuelta con él. En este tiempo se sintió tan solo por estar lejos suyo, las personas con las que más tiempo pasaba era con su novio y con Woojin. 

Cuando los demás chicos llegaron todos se emocionaron por la noticia y se abrazaron con Minho. Antes de acercarse a Jisung su hermano le dijo que el resto los esperaría en la cafetería de la esquina para darles un momento a solas. Durante el abrazo sintieron ambos como se relajaron por fin y pudieron respirar otra vez. Se susurraron promesas eternas esa tarde que durarían, según ellos, para siempre. En esa cafetería esperaron a que Woojin, Changbin y Chris llegaran. Y cuando lo hicieron festejaron entre todos. Tanto Bin como Hyunjin sabían que algo más había pasado, pero le preguntarían en otro momento. 

\- Mañana a la noche hay una fiesta, podemos ir a festejar ¿No les parece? 

\- Es una buena idea Lix. 

Y todos acordaron que ese sabado saldrían a festejar juntos la libertad de deudas de los hermanos Lee. 

A la hora de decidir a donde ir, como siempre, Changbin tenía un lugar en mente. Al llegar, aún que al principio estuvieron todos juntos, se terminaron dispersando por ahí. Las parejas bailaban y el resto charlaba en una esquina donde había donde sentarse. Parecía que en ese ambiente Minho y Jisung se sentían más cómodos para coquetearse libremente. Ambos sabían lo que hacían y sabían lo que el otro pensaba. Veían en sus miradas el deseo, pero también sabían que nada podría llegar tan lejos. Minho no estaba listo, si hacían algo él quería hacerlo bien. Con sentimiento, con un futuro en mente y no solo pensando en el ahora. Él sabía que eso podria pasar pronto, pero no estaba seguro si Jisung estaría esperando por él. Aún que en ese momento no importaba. Bailaban de la forma más sugerente posible, reían tontamente y cada tanto se besaban inocentemente. Eso era lo más raro, nada de su forma de tocarse era inocente, menos esos pequeños besos que se daban. 

Jisung se decidió en ir a buscar bebidas para los dos. Eran personas simples, tomaban cerveza. No sabían muy bien que era ese lugar, pero había una barra y un lugar para bailar, con eso todos estaban conformes. La barra no estaba llena de personas por lo que no tuvo que esperar mucho, pero en ese tiempo un chico bastante musculoso se acercó a él estando bastante borracho. Le balbuceo cosas sin sentido, pero él sabía que no estaba diciendo nada muy agradable. No paraba de insunuarsele y a Jisung se le estaba colmando la paciencia.

\- Alejate, tengo novio. 

No le prestó ni la más mínima atención y siguió acercandose. Se lo sacó de encima un par de veces, pero era un chico grande y fuerte y no era tan fácil. A pesar de que ya tenía las dos cervezas no podía dar un paso que lo seguía acosando. Ya con el humor por el piso, cuando el pibe le tocó el culo, se sacó y le pegó una piña directamente en la nariz. Por lo borracho que estaba se tabaleó para atrás, pero no mucho más que eso. 

Desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente, Minho vió toda esa secuencia desde lejos. Jisung estaba tardando bastante y se preocupó, por lo que fue a ver que pasaba. Lo que vió no le gusto nada, ni un poquito. Se acercó violentamente y alejó al chico de un empujón. Con esfuerzo, pensó en dejar todo así e irse con Jisung, pero si ante algo Minho no se puede controlar, son los insultos. El borracho denigró a Jisung de las peores formas imaginables llamando la atención de las personas que los rodeaban. Minho sabía que él podía defenderse bastante bien por si solo, ya lo demostró, pero tenía que ponerlo en su lugar. 

Ahí fue cuando él vio rojo. Se aprovechó de su inestabilidad y lo golpeó algunas veces para que cayera. Con eso iba a ser suficiente para él, iba a frenar. Pero le devolvieron el golpe y eso solo lo hizo sacarse aún más de quicio. Minho no era alguien violento, no se metía en peleas casi nunca, pero si amenazaban a alguien que él consideraba parte de su familia no iba a haber mañana. El chico era grande, bruto y estaba borracho, no era exactamente una pelea justa. Pero eso a esta altura, no era de importancia. Muy pocas veces él lograba atinarle un golpe en la cara de Minho, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía con muchisima fuerza. Ya tenía el labio y la ceja partidas y varios moretones en las mejillas. Daba pavor mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada de furia ya de por si daban ganas de salir corriendo, pero ver como la sangre chorreaba de sus heridas y como los moretones se hacían cada vez más grandes era un nuevo tipo de miedo. Sus manos ya estaban lastimadas y con sangre, su ropa ya estaba desgarrada, o al menos más de lo que estaba anteriormente. Minho era verdaderamente una de las personas más intimidantes que Jisung había conocido en su vida. Sin notarlo se movieron contra una pared y Minho lo golpeó hasta que escuchó algo que hizo crack. Terminó desmayado en el piso. La "seguridad" del lugar los sacó a ellos dos afuera y no les permitieron volver a entrar. 

\- ¿Estas bien Jisung? 


	4. Capítulo 4

Él sentía como sus lágrimas querían salir, como le picaban los ojos y la nariz. Pero no quería hacerlo, no sabiendo que preocuparía a Minho. Ya suficiente tenía con todos los golpes que había recibido. Sin que él lo notara había llamado a su madre para que los lleve al hospital. 

Minho sentía el cuerpo pesado, quería cerrar los ojos de una vez y descansar, pero Jisung no lo dejaba. Decía que debía mantenerse despierto, no entendía muy bien porque. Esta desorientado, no veía muy bien sus alrededores. Se sentía entumecido. Escuchaba como le hablaban pero le costaba horrores responder y ni se diga coherentemente. De la nada veía muchas luces y escuchaba gritos. Las personas lo agarraban y movían de un lado para el otro. Y ahí escuchó un sollozo. A pesar de que sus ojos se cerraban él quería mantenerse despierto. Jisung se lo había pedido y no podía defraudarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho sin que lo supiera. 

Esperando junto a sus amigos, los hermanos que la vida le había regalado, los peores pensamientos le comían la cabeza. Gracias al cielo su madre se había encargado de todo por él. Como si Minho fuera su hijo. 

\- ¿Hijo? Minho despertó y está preguntando por vos y su hermano. ¿Querés pasar a verlo?   
\- Si, gracias mamá. 

Ambos chicos entraron a verlo, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos tras las noticias que el médico les había dado antes de que entraran. En la pelea anterior se había fracturado un costilla al parecer y como nadie lo había notado sano mal, aún que la razón de su colapso había sido otra. Minho venía descuidando su salud demasiado, comía una vez al día solamente gracias a Jisung y dormía poco. Ahora sumándose la reciente pelea con los daños de la anterior su cuerpo simplemente no pudo soportarlo. La adrenalina fue lo único que le posibilitó mantenerse parado y peleando, pero cuando el peligro había pasado, sus efectos también. 

Ellos tenían miedo de lastimar a Minho al tocarlo, por lo que lo trataron con suma delicadeza y le explicaron lo que había sucedido. 

\- ¿Preguntó el médico cómo me lastime las costillas?  
\- Si, le dijimos que te habías caído de unas escaleras y que por lo costoso que era venir no quisiste hacerlo.   
\- Nisiquiera pensé en cómo voy a hacer para pagar esto la puta madre.   
\- Eso no es importante mi madre dijo que lo pagaría y que con tu trabajo lo devolverías.   
\- ¿Puedo hablar con ella Jisungie?   
\- Ahí le digo que venga. 

Tenía miedo, no sabía como explicar sus heridas. No sabía que decirle. Se sentía tan avergonzado de si mismo. 

\- Hola Minho ¿Cómo te sentís?   
\- Bien, muchas gracias. Yo solo hacerle saber que quería proteger a Jisung. Se que él puede solo y no me necesita, pero ese hombre era muy grande y fuerte y me dio miedo que le hiciera algo y me metí en el medio y…  
\- Minho, calmate. Jisungie ya me contó que pasó y estoy agradecida de que estuvieras a su lado cuando pasó. Nadie te culpa de nada, mi esposo y yo te tenemos un gran aprecio. Por lo que cuando te mejores, y mejores de verdad, vas a volver a trabajar con nosotros. Tu empleo nunca estuvo en riesgo y que quieras proteger a mi hijo no te lo va a sacar. Ahora descansa. 

Y eso hizo. 

Le tomó dos semanas volver a trabajar, más que nada porque no lo dejaron hacerlo antes y no porque no pudiera. Todos esos días en su casa se la pasaba leyendo. Eran libros que Jisung le había prestado, en esas dos semanas había leído 5 libros ya y contando. Pero lo que más le gustaba particularmente era acostarse en su cama con Sungie durmiendo en su pecho mientras leía. A veces se distraía viendolo dormir y no podía evitar sonreirle con amor. Se sentía culpable, por mentir. Pero no podía romper todos estos bellos momentos que no parecían tener fin, aunque si lo tenían. Para eso faltaba aún. Por suerte ahora tenía paz. El calor de su cariño era algo que no podía evitar añorar cuando él se iba. Sentía que todo se iba a caer a pedazos y antes de eso quería disfrutar todo lo más que pudiera. Minho sabía que cuando se recuperara del todo iba a tener que hablar con Hyunjin y Changbin. Habían pasado tantas cosas de las que tenían que hablar y él no estaba muy seguro de lo que pudieran llegar a decirle. 

\- ¿Minnie cuándo empezas a trabajar devuelta?   
\- Pasado mañana, el lunes.   
\- No quiero, ¿No podes quedarte así conmigo siempre?  
\- Lamentablemente no Sungie. 

Se abrazaron estando acostados, se besaron y se durmieron. Eso es lo que hacían todos los días y, más a la noche, él y Hyunjin se volvían a sus casas. Había llegado a aceptar que lo amaba y Dios, si le costó. Ese día había sido uno como cualquier otro. No tenía nada especial más que Jisung. Pero para todos los demás si era importante. Su cumpleaños. No se acordaba la última vez que había festejado. Su mamá siempre le insistía, pero nunca había aceptado hacerlo. No quería que gastaran plata en él. Había sido una sorpresa, todos sus amigos estaban ahí en su casa, por más pequeña que ésta sea. Jisung lo había organizado, le hicieron todas sus comidas favoritas. Festejaron no solo por su cumpleaños sino porque al día siguiente volvería a trabajar. Y entre todos decidieron regarlarle algo que realmente fuera importante para él. Lo habían pensado mucho, pero al enterarse cuanto Minho lo quería, fue verdaderamente fácil decidir. 

\- Minnie, entre todos decidimos regalarte algo que sabemos que te va a gustar. Cada vez que pudimos verte bailar en el bar se notaba tu pasión por el baile. Investigamos mucho la verdad, pero encontramos el mejor lugar. Hay una universidad que otorga becas a los mejores bailarines y les mandamos un video tuyo de hace poco y les encantó. Dijeron que lo único que tendrías que pagar para entrar sería la vacante para la beca del año que viene y podrías entrar. Nosotros ya pagamos, ahora lo que queda es que vayas a firmar. ¿Te gusta mi amor?   
\- Yo… ¿Hicieron todo esto por mi? 

Su cara se transformó completamente, parecía que había visto un fantasma. No podía creer que ellos hicieran algo así por él, que hicieran cualquier cosa en realidad. Lentamente sacó a Jisung de sus piernas, donde esta sentado, y se levantó. Tenía que salir de ahí y pensar. Sólo necesitaba pensar. Sabía que tenía que decirles lo que Wongyong le había dicho. Pero él quería que sean felices y que no vivieran con miedo. Aún que algo en su interior le decía que él no era mejor que su papá. Sin que ellos sepan los estaba hundiendo. No podía recibir semejante regalo cuando a sus espaldas hacía lo que hacía. No podía seguir mintiendoles en sus caras. No quería volver a besar los labios de Jisung con sus mentiras. Él no lo merecía. Agarró sus llaves lo más rápido que pudo y se fue. Todos se quedaron asombrados, no sabían realmente que hacer. Menos Hyunjin y Changbin. Porque no importaba cuanto Jisung lo conociera y lo apoyara, en estos momentos necesitaba a sus más cercanos amigos.

Ambos chicos sabían perfectamente a donde iba, siempre que podía iba al río a pensar. Le ayudaba a despejarse. Minho sabía muy bien que ellos habían ido tras él, los conocía. Sintió como se sentaron cada uno a un lado en el banco que daba al río. Estuvieron en silencio por un ratito. Solo para poder formular las preguntas y en su caso, las respuestas. 

\- Hyung, ¿Qué no nos estás contando? 

¿Qué no les estaba contando? Por suerte nunca lo interrumpieron. Ninguno dijo ni hizo nada cuando contó sobre el acuerdo que tenía con District 9 y lo que previamente había hecho por ellos. Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Changbin estaba enojado, nunca había estado tan enojado como ahora. Si alguien podía entender a Minho era él, pero esto era demasiado. Era incorrecto, sabía las concecuencias y entendía porqué eligió lo que eligió, pero esto cruzaba los límites. Podían llegar a pedirle algo que él no podría hacer ¿Y qué haría entonces? ¿Pedir perdón? Estaba enfurecido. 

\- No voy a decir nada, no te preocupes. Pero no quiero volver a verte la cara por ahora, a menos que quieras que te golpee. 

Se tuvo que ir, no podía seguir al lado suyo. Lo único que hizo fue avisarle a Woojin que no iba a volver y que estaría en su departamento. Si fuera por él, en ese momento, Minho podría irse bien a la mierda. 

Pero Hyunjin era otra historia. Si, se sentía decepcionado, como no estarlo; pero no podría dejarlo solo, aunque sea por Jeongin debía acompañarlo. Él tenía muy en claro lo que Minho significaba para su novio y no quería que al enterarse de todas las cosas que éste hizo y posiblemente vaya a hacer se le rompa el corazón. En silencio les mandó un mensaje a los chicos pidiendoles que se vayan del hogar de los hermanos Lee. Minho no podía creer en lo que se había convertido. No se reconocía, solamente podía verse a si mismo en el reflejo que le otorgaban los brillantes ojos de Jisung. De golpe se encontraba respirando fuertemente, no encontrando el oxigeno en el aire. Sentía como si sus pulmones estuvieran fugando todo lo que podría llegar a inhalar. Se sentía eterno. A lo lejos sentía que algo debería estar llamandolo, pero no podía. No podía responder, se sentía rodeado por el vacío. Un vacío que lo abrazaba y lo hundía. Sentía como algo mojaba su cara, como caían gotas, pero no podía comprender que era lágrimas. Nunca se iba a acabar, iba a morir. Tarde o temprano lo haría. Ellos lo alcanzarían. Quería que todo terminara. Pero no podía controlar su cuerpo, temblaba de forma indescriptible ante los ojos de Hyunjin. Él no sabía como contenerlo o que hacer por lo que lo abrazó por los hombros hasta sentir como los temblores disminuían. Intentó que respirara sientiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba. 

\- ¿Minho? Todo va a estar bien, ¿Si? No te vamos a dejar. Changbin solo está enojado, necesita tiempo.   
\- No… no puedo más.  
\- Concentrate en respirar conmigo ¿Ok? Vamos a encontrar una forma. Por favor solo inhalá y exhalá. 

Cuando sintió como el aire, ahora si, le volvía a los pulmones se abrazó fuertemente a Hyunjin y lloró en silencio. Él lo calmaba y contenía cada vez que parecía que el ataque volvería. Hasta que al fin terminó, aunque Minho pensó que nunca lo haría. Se recompuso y miro a su amigo a los ojos. En ese momento no eran más que dos personas, una de ellas con el alma rota, que se miraban y se comunicaban en silencio, solo con los sentimientos que sus miradas transmitían. Minho no necesiraba llorar para que se pudiera ver su dolor, sentía que no llegaría nunca a ser lo que su hermano creía de él. O el novio que Jisung merecía tener. Tenía la vida de Jeongin en sus manos y si salvarle el futuro significaba arruinarse el suyo, lo haría sin pensarlo. Ya lo estaba haciendo. Pero ver las concecuencias, el enojo de Changbin y la decepción de Hyunjin, le dolía indescriptiblemente. No quería ni imaginarse lo que podría llegar a ver en los ojos del amor de su vida al enterarse. ¿Por qué eso era no? ¿El amor de su vida? Nunca lo había pensado así, no quería pensarlo así. Pero ahora no podía evitar pensar en cuanto lo amaba y cuanto le iba a doler esta traición. Porque para Minho esta mentira era una traición. 

\- Vayamos a tu departamento Hyung, no hay nadie y podrás contarme bien lo que pensas hacer.   
\- No sé lo que voy a hacer Jinnie.   
\- Entonces lo pensaremos juntos.   
\- ¿Mi hermano?   
\- Se fue a la casa de Jisung. 

Caminaron agarrados de las manos, porque sino Minho sentía que se caería. Necesitaba a su amigo, su cariño y su calor. No notó como el tiempo corría ni cuando llego al departamento, estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos. Fueron hasta su cuarto y se sentaron en su cama. Minho le contó con más detalle lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Hyunjin y él llegaron a la conclusión de que por ahora no podían hacer nada, debían esperar a que lo llamaran. Y eso harían, cuando sucediera verían como manejarlo. Por ahora harían como si nada hubiera sucedido. 

Cuando Jeongin volvió se abrazaron y Minho le explicó que él pensaba que no se merecía el regalo y por eso se fue. No era un mentira, pero su mamá tenía razón cuando decía que la peor de las mentiras era un verdad a medias. Después llamó a Jisung a decirle exactamente lo mismo, y aunque no lo perdonó por irse así en seguida, lo hizo en los siguientes días. Volver a trabajar se sentía como un aire nuevo, lo suyo definitivamente no era quedarse quieto. Había sido una semana tranquila, todos sus amigos menos Changbin lo habían perdonado. Nadie entendía el porque del enojo. Pero eso era lógico, no sabían lo que realmente había pasado. Bin había caído en un abismo de resentimiento y odio, sentía que no tenía nada que perder por lo que quiso hacer algo que nunca se había animado antes. Ya iba a ver él cuando lo encuentre. 

Por otro, ya era viernes y Minho se encontraba solo en su casa ya que su hermano se había ido a dormir a la casa de su novio. Estaba sentado en su sillón mirando el techo pensando que hacer. Se estaba aburriendo por sobremanera y eso que había trabajado todo el día. Pensó en llamar a Woojin para hacer algo, pero él estaba en una cita o algo así le había dicho. Chan y Felix habían salido también. Y aún que quisiera negarlo, pensó primero que nadie en Jisung. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba disponible y si lo estaban no tenían ganas de moverse. Desde la semana anterior que Minho no estaba solo con Jisung y eso tenía una razón de ser. Se sentía mal mentirle y también esconderle su amor por él. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, extrañaba tenerlo a su lado.

\- ¿Jisung? ¿Tenes algo que hacer o querés venir a mi departamento? Estoy aburrido.   
\- Termino de cenar y voy Hyung. 

Y Minho siguió mirando el techo hasta que escuchó el timbre, aún que quizás se quedó dormido en el medio. Antes de bajar se miró en el espejo, solo para asegurarse que se viera presentable. 

A esta altura ellos ya habían visto todas las películas que Minho tenía en su casa y por eso Jisung llevó una para ver. Había elegido la última que había salido de Marvel. Ellos dos amaban las películas de acción y de superhéroes. Aún que esta vez hizo, más que nada, de sonido ambiente. 

Estaban tan abrazados que podían sentir los latidos del otro. El nerviosismo de Minho le estaba jugando una mala pasada, él sentía que algo iba a pasar y no sabía si estaba listo para eso. Quería poder amarlo como se merecía. Pero estaba tan hundido en sus problemas y él no tenía porque vivirlos también. Más, él no era consciente tampoco de que piensa mucho más lento de lo que actúa. Se besaron tan calmadamente a pesar de que sus corazones latían a la velocidad de la luz. 

\- Minnie, si no queres, no tenemos que seguir. 

Se miraron a los ojos y en una fracción de segundo la mirada de Minho pasó de ser insegura a potente y llena de decisión. No se movió, esperó para saber si estaba bien seguir. Jisung se encogió entre sus brazos, encontrando así su lugar favorito. Todo fue tan lento, con caricias tan suaves y cargadas de sentimiento. Imposibilitados para hablar lo hicieron a través del tacto. Sus pieles ardían y expulsaban calor, un calor que llenó el ambiente. El aire que se respiraba era tan denso, pero aún así sintieron que nunca antes respiraron un aire más claro. Porque entre ellos dos todo era más puro. Todo era con amor. Porque sí, entendieron que no era solo cariño, sino amor. A veces hay que ir a los extremos para ver donde uno esta seguro y entre sus brazos ellos encontraban la paz. Ahora no sabían como parar, ahora que habían encontrado este momento de unión tan perfecta. Fue ahí cuando entendieron que no hay más placer que el placer acompañado del amor. Todas las caricias y los suspiros ahora cobraban sentido. Porque si eran ellos dos, en el lugar y en el momento que sea, todo tenía sentido. Todo era correcto y perfecto.

Y era ahora, estando en su cama con Jisung dormido sobre su pecho, que se daba cuenta que él siendo solo él lo salvaría de si mismo. Se estaba durmiendo, no podía pensar claramente y aún así lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Jisung. Porque siempre todo se derivaba en él. En que lo amaba. Y en que quería despertarse mañana y siempre a su lado. 

\- Te amo Sungie. 

Y se quedó dormido.


	5. Capítulo 5

Se despertó por el sonido de su celular. Medio adormilado atendió la llamada. Era Wongyong y eso significaba que su tiempo de espera había terminado. Después de haber recibido su orden miró a su novio dormir. Él jamás lo perdonaría, ninguno de sus amigos lo harían. Se lo había prometido a Hyunjin, por lo que despacito se levantó de la cama y lo llamó. 

\- Ya tengo órdenes y no se que hacer Jinnie.  
\- ¿Qué te pidieron?   
\- Dijo que Changbin encontró quien mató a su hermano y lo va a matar.   
\- ¿Qué quieren de vos Hyung?   
\- Quieren que mate a Changbin.   
\- ¿Cuándo?  
\- Ahora.


	6. Capítulo 6

Caminaban ambos hacia el edificio donde vivía jisung. La escusa más creíble que Minho pudo encontrar para arruinar su mañana juntos fue que Hyunjin necesitaba su ayuda. Por lo que al llegar, él junto a Jin y Jeongin se irían a su departamento. No les tomó demasiado tiempo por lo que pudo despedirse de Jisung correctamente. No quería, después de la noche que pasaron, que su novio pensara mal de él. 

\- Bebe, mandame un mensaje cuando te sientas mejor ¿Si?   
\- No te preocupes. Te veo después.… ¡Ah! ¿Minho? Yo también te amo. 

Ante eso Minho se sonrojó fuertemente ya que había pensado que Jisung dormía cuando le había dicho aquello. Se dieron un corto beso y se despidieron. 

Al llegar Minho fue rápidamente a agarrar el arma que escondía en su cuarto y, al salir, le pidió a su hermano que se quedara ahí porque él y Hyunjin tenían que hacer algo. A pesar de que se podía ver la duda en sus ojos no le dio más importancia porque el poco tiempo que tenían no se los permitía. Tenían la dirección de donde se encontraba Changbin por lo que fueron, sin más vueltas, hasta allí. Al estar a una cuadra su amigo lo frenó y le preguntó que es lo que iba a hacer cuando estuvieran frente a frente y se quedó en blanco. No sabía, lo único que tenía claro era que para salvar a Bin, debía evitar que mate al asesino de su hermano. Pero Minho no tuvo casi tiempo de formular la respuesta que escucharon un estridente ruido. Un disparo. Fueron corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron. Al llegar al callejón se encontraron con algo que les rompió el corazón. Vieron como su mano temblaba mientras sostenía el arma, como las lágrimas caían de su rostro con furia. Vieron por primera vez a Bin completamente destruido. El odio no lo dejó ver más allá. Lo consumió y lo llevó a hacer algo que no tenía remedio. El hombre yacía quieto en suelo, ya muerto, con sangre manchandole el pecho. Sus ojos abiertos llenaban de dolor a quien lo viera. Ante el susto de pensar que era Changbin el herido Minho cargaba el arma en su mano. La escena lo paralizó, por lo que sus manos seguían apuntando a la persona equivocada. Lo seguían apuntando a él. 

\- ¿Te pidieron que me mates?   
\- Vamos a solucionar esto Binnie, estamos de tu lado.   
\- No Minho, ellos van a venir por vos y por mi. Ellos siempre ganan.   
\- No esta vez. 

Lentamente se acercó a él y le quitó el arma sin tocarla con su mano descubierta. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por lo que lo abrazó con fuerza. Con amor. Con preocupación. Le escondió el arma entre su ropa como Bin había hecho por él tiempo atrás. Lo agarró de los hombros y se dio vuelta para irse de allí. Lo primero que vio cuando giró la cabeza fueron los ojos de Jeongin llenos de lagrimas y de horror. Los había seguido y había visto todo esto. El chico dio torpemente un paso para atrás tropezándose con la vereda. El ruido logró llamar la atención de Hyunjin por lo que se dio vuelta para encontrarse con su novio aterrorizado. No se pudo acercar porque éste salió corriendo. Y Jin fue tras él. 

Corrió rápido hasta la casa de Chris, porque sabía que los demás irían a la suya. En su imaginación cuando llegara con él todo iba a estar bien, iba a estar protegido. Porque siempre Chris fue para él un lugar seguro. Se encontró allí también a Woojin y a Jisung. A penas se sentó en el sillón lloró descontroladamente, tenía tanto miedo. Su amigo había matado a alguien, su hermano tenía un arma y su novio le había mentido. El reciente recuerdo de los ojos abiertos del muerto lo aterrorizaba. Sus tres amigos lo abrazaron e intentaron consolarlo pero no había forma de que pudiera calmarse. Toda su vida su hermano lo había protegido de imágenes así, por lo que ahora no sabía que hacer consigo mismo. ¿Así había crecido él? No se lo podía imaginar. ¿Vio él a su madre morir? ¿Vio a su padre ser golpeado hasta estar inconciente y lo vio drogarse? ¿Realmente vivió él en un mundo tan oscuro y con tanto miedo? Minho nunca parecía tener miedo. Siempre lo vio como su ángel, lo protegió siempre del mundo y lo hizo sin dudar. Ahora temía que para protegerlo hubiera hecho cosas que no debía. Todo había sido tan rápido, en menos de una hora su vida y las personas que creía serían todo para él se vinieron abajo. Escuchó fuertes golpes contra la puerta del departamento y los gritos de su novio pidiendo que por favor le abrieran. Gritando preocupado su nombre, pero ya era tarde para preocuparse. Todas las mentiras de su hermano y de Hyunjin crearon distancia entre ellos que no estaba seguro si se podría romper. Pero por ahora lo único que quería era la verdad. Si sabía lo que le estuvieron ocultando podría estar en paz. Cuando le abrieron la puerta y Jeongin le pidió respuestas no supo que hacer. 

\- ¡Mierda Hyunjin! No es tan difícil explicarme que está pasando.   
\- Innie… creo que Minho debería ser el que te cuente.   
\- No me llames así y no te acerques. Decime la verdad ahora o te juro que no me vas a volver a ver.   
\- Llamaré a Minho para que venga y lo haga él, pero por favor no me hagas traicionar su confianza.   
\- Ya traicionaste la mía. Pero esta bien, llamalo. 

Mientras esperaban que llegara él junto con Bin el ambiente era completamente tenso. Jisung no podía esperar para entender de que hablaban. Estaba preocupado ¿Qué había pasado para que la persona más dulce y buena se enojara de esa forma? No podía evitar sentir que también le habían mentido a él. Pero iba a dejar que Minho se explicara antes de suponer cosas. Lo amaba con todo su corazón por lo que no dudaría de él ni de su amor. Esperaría. Pero la esperaba lo mataba por dentro. Estaba demasiado inquieto. ¿¡Por qué se tardaban tanto!? Cuando llegaron su preocupación aumento al verlos. Bin estaba completamente demacrado. En el departamento había un silencio sepulcral. La cara de Jeongin estaba desfigurada por la furia. Todo era tan distinto a lo que conocía. Tuvo miedo de acercarse a su novio, pero algo le decía que necesitaba de su calor. Despacito fue hasta él y le agarró la mano sin mirarlo. La acarició con amor para darle fuerzas y finalmente la beso para darle un pequeño empujoncito para que empiece a hablar. 

\- Yo… no se por donde empezar.   
\- Empezá por donde te sientas más cómodo amor. 

Minho apretó su mano con fuerza antes de seguir hablando. Les contó todo sin omitir ni un detalle. Esto para él era una de las cosas más difícil que había hecho. Nadie lo interrumpió, la sensación era la misma que había tenido al contarles a Hyunjin y a Changbin. No podía leer la expresión de su hermanito y tampoco podía dignarse a mirar a Jisung. Cuando terminó el silencio se sentía como dagas siendo incrustadas en su pecho. El miedo lo sofocaba. Creía que cualquier palabra, hasta una de odio, podría liberarlo de esta tensión. Todos los allí presentes sabían que él no había tenido opción alguna. Que su futuro había sido condenado desde el momento que su padre hundió en las drogas, el alcohol y las deudas. Y para Jeongin darse cuenta de eso dolía más de lo que había esperado. 

\- Creo que lo mejor sería que me vaya.   
\- ¿Vas a dejarme? ¿Vas a dejarme como papa nos dejó a nosotros?   
\- Si quiero que todos ustedes estén bien debo irme.   
\- ¿Y qué hay de Jisung? ¿Vas a dejarlo también? ¿Y Changbin?   
\- ¡Los estoy poniendo en peligro Jeongin!  
\- Es verdad que yo me acabo de enterar de todo esto, pero hay algo que se y que podría ayudar. Hace unos días me desperté en la madrugada y no podía dormir. Me fui a caminar. Pasé por al lado de un local que estaba abierto, el único en toda la calle. Escuché voces y me dio curiosidad por lo que entré sin ser visto. Estaban hablando de algo que no entendía, sobre algo llamado District 9. Ahora entiendo más. Esta gente quería pactar con el gobierno. Pero el gobierno anterior no quería saber nada y quería meterlos a todos presos. Por eso acordaron con el actual presidente, alteraron los resultados de las elecciones a cambio de libertad para hacer lo que quisieran. Podríamos amenazarlos y pedirles a cambio de callar nuestra seguridad.

La conversación había sido interrumpida por el celular de Minho, al cual le estaba entrando una llamada de Wongyong. Al agarrar el celular y ver quien era su mano comenzó a temblar notoriamente. El miedo lo estaba matando. Debían idear un plan rápidamente antes de que no halla vuelta atrás.


	7. Capítulo 7

Cada minuto de las siguientes dos horas estaba completamente planeado. Nada podía salir mal. Nada debía salir mal. 

En su departamento se encontraba Minho junto a su novio. Jisung acariciaba su pelo y le daba pequeños besos por todas partes con tal de darle algo de calma. Para él se sentían como los últimos que recibiría de su parte. Por lo que sabiendo cuanto tiempo les quedaba juntos, simplemente puso ambas manos en los cachetes de Sung y lo besó lenta y profundamente. Diciendo que lo amaba, pero no solo eso. Prometiendole amor por más tiempo que el posible. Prometiendo lo inalcanzable. Queriendo darle toda la honestidad a través de su tacto, toda aquella que no pudo darle antes. Toda la que se merecía. Porque sí, Han Jisung era un mundo entero para Minho, un mundo lleno de maravillas. Uno que le enseñó más cosas de las que se ve capaz de explicar, porque le enseñó que las palabras no dicen más que las caricias. Entre ellos dos éstas siempre sobraban, porque con un simple beso se decían más que en años enteros. Querían seguir, cada vez acortando más la distancia. Pero no podían, por más de una razón. 

\- Desde ayer… yo… todavía no puedo… vos sabes que quiero decir Minho no me hagas decirlo.  
\- Lo se bebe. - Le sonrió y lo volvió a besar brevemente. - Me gusta tu pelo, el rubio naranja te quedaba hermoso pero el azul me gusta muchísimo más.  
\- ¿Si?  
\- Si, todo de vos me encanta. 

Se dieron de esas miradas que cargaban amor y pena, con miedo ambos se aferraron al otro. Se besaron una última vez y se desearon buena suerte. Jisung estaría en el cuarto de Jeongin escondido donde no lo podrían encontrar, solo por si era necesario, con el arma de Minho. Este último detalle el otro no lo sabía, porque si lo supiera jamás le dejaría hacerlo. En un principio en vez de Jisung iba a estar Changbin, pero él seguía demasiado conmocionado por lo que había hecho en la mañana. Todavía no podía reaccionar, estaba en una especie de trance, de shock. Con él se encontraban, en su casa, Woojin, Jeongin, Seungmin y Felix. Por otro lado, Chris y Hyunjin se encontraban en el café de enfrente del edificio de Minho. Si alguien resultaba herido ambos sabían primeros auxilios sin contar que Chris era estudiante de medicina. Todo estaba cubierto, todo debería ir de acuerdo a lo planeado no mucho tiempo atrás. 

Pasaron 20 minutos y Minho escuchó el timbre, era él o ellos, no sabía cuantos realmente. Al estar todos en el departamento sorprendentemente le dieron la oportunidad de explicarse. Pero se notaba bastante que lo único que querían hacer era meterle una bala entre las cejas. 

\- No iba y no voy a matar a mi amigo.  
\- Entonces yo los mataré a ambos, obligando a tu lindo novio y tierno hermanito a mirar.  
\- No lo vas a hacer.  
\- ¿A si? ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso nene?  
\- Hay cierta grabación tuya hablando con el actual presidente ¿Qué pasaría si la diera a conocer? 

El silencio arrasó el departamento y una sonrisa llena de malicia cruzó por un breve momento la cara de Wongyong. Lentamente sacó un cuchillo de su campera y le pidió a sus dos acompañantes que salieran. Minho temblaba del miedo, pero aún así sabía que no le haría nada. Él se sentó en el sillón mirando de arriba a abajo a Lee, sonriendose cada vez más al ver el terror en sus ojos. 

\- Ahora que estamos solos, contame niño bonito, ¿Qué fue lo que me escuchaste decir?  
\- District 9 manipuló los resultados de las elecciones a cambio de impunidad. Está grabado y esa grabación nisiquiera se encuentra en el país. Si algo me pasa a mi o a cualquiera de mis amigos va a ser publicada.  
\- Supongo que queres algo más que seguridad ¿No?  
\- Quiero que District 9 deje en paz a mi familia y quiero saber donde está el Señor Yang.  
\- Muy bien, te daré su dirección. 

Lentamente se levantó y se acercó a Minho, quien parecía una estatua. Con el pequeño cuchillo le rozó la mandíbula, su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más. Lo apoyó debajo de su barbilla y le hizo levantar la mirada. A centímetros de distancia Minho podía ver lo retorcido que era realmente ese hombre. Nada se escapaba de sus manos, esta era una de las primeras veces en mucho tiempo. Lo frustraba, pero lo divertía. Él ya tenía lo que quería, ahora lo que restaba era tapar sus intenciones a los ojos de sus compañeros. 

\- Pero… ahora me dejaste en un aprieto. Necesitaba a Jae muerto y no podía matar a uno de los nuestros. Si alguien más lo hacía, por otro lado, y yo después por venganza lo mandaba a matar si sería aceptado. Ahora Jae esta muerto, pero su asesino no. Justo como supuse, te mande tras él sabiendo que lo salvarías. Y después yo me deshacería de ambos. Dos pájaros de un tiro. Pero ahora… - La falsa duda se pintó sobre su rostro, estaba completamente trastornado. - Quizás te puedo dejar ir con una advertencia. Cualquiera que se pone en el camino de District 9 tiene una de éstas, aunque muchos de ellos ya no están aca para contarlo. ¿Qué decís eh? ¿A cambio de libertad y seguridad una pequeña marca? 

Volvió a levantar el cuchillo y lo pasó por toda su cara, buscando el lugar perfecto. Con una sonrisa estampó el cuerpo Minho contra la pared haciendo que Jisung se asuste del otro lado. Él salió de su escondite silenciosamente y esperó el momento perfecto para aparecer en el living. Wongyong lo agarró de las mejillas, le sonrió con maldad y lentamente fue aumentado la presión que ejercía con el cuchillo, en un costado de su cara, logrando romper la piel. Los ruido de dolor asustaron a Jisung. Salió y apuntó con el arma al pecho del hombre. Éste le sonrió mientras escuchaba a Minho decirle que baje el arma y vuelva al cuarto. El cuchillo se deslizó lentamente abriendo la piel a su paso, la sangre corría por su cuello y manchaba su ropa. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con ésta y el dolor era aún peor por la lentitud. Jisung lloraba por verlo sufrir, pero no podía hacerse de fuerzas para disparar. Sabía que habían acordado paz. No quería arruinar nada, pero verlo siendo torturado de esa forma era lo más espantoso que había visto en su vida. Cuando el cuchillo se alejó de su cara ambos chicos sintieron que por fin podían respirar. Wongyong limpió los restos de sangre en la remera de Minho, les sonrió a ambos y se fue. Todo había acabado. 

Apoyó el arma en el sillón y se acercó a Minho, que se encontraba sentando en el piso con su espalda contra la pared y los ojos cerrados. A penas los tres hombres salieron del edificio Hyunjin y Chris entraron con las llaves que anteriormente les habían dado. Al llegar fueron rápidamente por las vendas y el alcohol. Jisung estaba hecho un bollito al lado de Minho mientras lo abrazaba y lloraba en sus brazos. Él estaba consciente, pero estaba tan cansado que no quería abrir los ojos. Solo lo hizo cuando sintió como ese calor que su novio le daba se desvaneció, ya que Hyunjin lo tuvo que sacar de ahí para que Chris pueda curar la herida. Iba a quedar un cicatriz, esa era la intención de Wongyong. Una que cuando la gente la vea sepa quien es. Todo aquel que la cargaba era despreciado. Las bandas como District 9 las hacían a los buchones, a los desertores y, en su caso, a el traidor. No era uno, pero eso no lo sabía la gente común. Cada vez que lo vieran, verían a la escoria de la sociedad. Alguien de quien temer. Minho sabía esto porque vio mucha gente con éste tipo de marcas en Busan. Y aunque en su ciudad natal era mucho más común verlas, en Seúl también se conocían. 

Esa noche de sábado durmió junto a su hermano. Abrazado como si sus vidas dependieran de eso. Pero al rededor de las 3 de la mañana Minho se despertó y fue al baño. Se miró en el espejo y vio la marca cubierta por una venda. Con extremo cuidado se la sacó, ya que la herida no sangraba. Vio como su cara cambiaba con aquella cicatriz al lado de su oreja. Recordó como podía escuchar perfectamente al filo del cuchillo cortar su piel y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Woojin le había dicho que podía tatuarse para esconderla. Pero no estaba tan seguro. 

\- Minho Hyung, vuelva a dormir.  
\- Ya voy Innie… ya voy. 

A la mañana siguiente se despertó porque su hermano le había traído el desayuno a la cama. No recordaba haber comido tanto a la mañana como ese día. No podía nisiquiera obligarse a sonreír. No sabía muy bien que hacer ahora. El lunes iría al trabajo, pero no sabía si Jaebeom lo dejaría entrar al ver su cara. Quizás si, porque Jisung dijo que lo acompañaría. Pero quizás no. Sabía además que su historia era complicada, sabía que él entendía el significado de esa marca. 

\- ¿Amor? ¿Estas listo?  
\- Si, vamos.  
\- ¿Y Jeongin? Pensé que iría con nosotros.  
\- Hyunjin vino porque quería hablar con él antes de entrar al colegio. 

Caminaron hasta el colectivo con las manos entrelazadas. Cada vez que alguien miraba su venda se sentía incómodo, sabía que lo estaban juzgando. Jisung no quiso soltarle la mano en ningún momento, cada vez que Minho se sentía inquieto él le acaricia la mano para calmarlo. Quería tranquilizarlo al menos un poco hasta que llegaran a su trabajo. En la recepción se encontraron con Jaebeom y él, al ver a Minho, se puso completamente serio. Se levantó de su escritorio a se acercó a ellos. Ambos chicos temían lo que podría llegar a decir y/o hacer. 

\- ¿Qué sucedió?  
\- Ellos no se tomaron muy bien que Minho no hiciera lo que le pidieron.  
\- ¿Quiénes son ellos Jisungie?  
\- District 9.  
\- ¿Te dejaron ir Minho?  
\- Si.  
\- Bien, porque sino quiero que sepas que no te permitiría volver a acercarte a Jisung. Ahora anda a trabajar y vos anda al colegio que sino vas a llegar tarde.  
\- Jaebeom Hyung deberíamos hablar de esto con mis padres.  
\- Ellos no saben lo que significa la marca. 

Durante toda esa semana su relación con Jaebeom fue muy tensa, pero sabía que con el tiempo iba a mejorar. Los martes seguía presentándose a bailar en el bar junto a sus dos amigos y los demás días seguía practicando a su lado. Todos los fines de semana era invitado a almorzar junto a la familia Han y la mayoría de esos días dormía junto a Jisung. Todo estaba mejorando lentamente y por fín sentía que todo estaba yendo para delante. 

\- Minho, el viernes que viene va a haber un evento al que fuimos invitados. Solemos siempre ir nosotros tres, pero ahora nos gustaría que nos acompañes.  
\- Muchas gracias por invitarme Señor Han, pero ¿Qué clase de evento es?  
\- Es de una fundación para caridad amor. Muy probablemente también vayan los Hwang y también inviten a Innie.  
\- Si, ellos van a ir como todos los años. Asique ¿Te gustaría venir?  
\- Si Señora, muchas gracias por considerarme. 

A pesar de conocerlos hace meses Minho todavía se sentía intimidado frente a los padres de su novio. 

Esa noche, mientras ambos chicos se acomodaban en la cama para dormir, charlaron sobre el evento. Jisung le contó que siempre se aburría y él junto a Hyunjin terminaban haciendo desastres. Le explicó que cuando él y Jin habían formalizado tuvieron que comunicarlo frente a cien personas y después escuchar las felicitaciones de todas ellas. Había sido un martirio, pero era la costumbre. Ante eso Minho se puso extremadamente nervioso. No tenía ropa para ir y probablemente no cumplía con las expectativas que la gente tendría para la pareja del joven Han. Le contó también que cuando habían finalizado la relación también tuvieron que comunicarlo y desde entonces esas personas no han hecho nada más que intentar que vuelvan a estar juntos. Habían sido la pareja preferida. Jisung los odiaba a todos ellos. Si no fuera porque a sus padres no les interesaba encajar con esa gente, él hubiera tenido que seguir con Hyunjin a pesar de no quererlo. Eran personas superficiales que solo les importaba la imagen que su clase daba a los otros. Sung le contaba todas estas cosas para que se pueda preparar para lo que probablemente pasaría. Él debía ir porque era inaceptable que un joven de su edad con pareja no vaya acompañado de ésta, pero tranquilamente después del anuncio podían retirarse. 

Esperaban únicamente poder sobrevivir la noche.


	8. Capítulo 8

En dos días era el evento y Minho estaba aterrorizado. Sabía que la gente que atendería lo juzgaría. Hace unos días había ido junto con Woojin a un tatuador que él conocía para poder tatuar su cicatriz. Por ahora no era posible, ya que la herida debía estar sanada por completo, pero el diseño ya estaba hecho. Era un pluma. Deseaba poder tenerlo para el día del evento, pero sabía que no era posible. Y eso era lo que lo tenía tan inseguro. 

Para él esos dos días transcurrieron muy lentamente. Pero el momento había llegado por lo que se encontraba en el cuarto de Jisung preparandose junto a él para irse. 

\- No estés nervioso amor, a nadie de mi familia le importa lo que ellos puedan llegar a decir de vos. Menos a mi. Sus palabras no te van a determinar como persona. Eres el hombre más amoroso y más bueno que conozco. Por más de que no me creas.   
\- No quiero manchar la imagen de tu familia bebe.   
\- No te preocupes, eso ya lo empecé a hacer yo desde que Hyunjin terminó conmigo hace un año. Después de que nos presentemos como pareja podremos irnos a descansar a tu departamento ¿Querés?   
\- Si, por favor ¿Podré besarte frente a toda esta gente?  
\- Ya veremos.

Con sonrisas de complicidad ambos partieron de aquél cuarto para subirse al auto de los padres de Jisung. En quince minutos llegaron al evento y Minho pudo ver la magnitud que éste tenía. Había reporteros sacando fotos y él se sentía abrumado. No hubiera podido bajarse del auto si no fuera por que su novio lo agarraba de la mano fuertemente dándole seguridad. Unas grandes puertas los esperaban. 

Al entrar se encontraron con la sala de baile, pisos increiblemente brillantes, cada pequeño detalle se notaba que había llevado horas de trabajo. Aquél lugar era increiblemente lujoso y cuando se giraba a ver a su novio veía por que él encajaba a la perfección. Con ese traje negro, pantalones que resaltaban su cintura y una camisa ajustada negra que lo hacía ver como un modelo. Su pelo azul peinado para atrás lo hacía resaltar entre todas las personas allí presentes. Aunque Minho no estaba seguro si aquello era por su enamoramiento o si verdaderamente él estaba así de deslumbrante. Cuando su mirada era dirigida hacia las otras personas no podía evitar sentir bronca. Porqué aquélla gente podía vivir de ésta forma y gente como él tenía miedo de caer demasiado bajo y no poder sobrevivir. ¿Qué hicieron ellos? Nacieron en el momento correcto y en la familia correcta suponía. Pero ahora Minho debía callar sus pensamientos y sonreir. A los pocos segundos pudieron divisar a un grupo grande de jóvenes y los Señores Han les dijeron que debían ir donde ellos se encontraban. Todos aquellos chicos miraron con curiosidad y algunos con desagrado a Minho. Jisung pudo ver como dos chicos se acercaban a ellos y no pudo evitar sentir miedo de lo que pudieran llegar a decir. 

\- Hola Jisung, espero que ésta vez si aceptes mi invitación de irte conmigo más tarde. Se que estos eventos te aburren tanto como a mi.   
\- Seungyoon, este es mi novio Minho. Hoy lo voy a presentar, por lo que no me voy a ir con vos. Y aunque no tuviese novio, preferiría quedarme acá de todas formas. 

Después de eso Minho sonrió abiertamente y ambos chicos se fueron hasta la parte donde menos gente había, esperando por Hyunjin y Jeongin. Rápidamente habían logrado agarrar copas de champagne para poder bajar los niveles de nerviosismo que tenían. Cuando sus amigos llegaron se sintieron mucho más tranquilos. Durante la media hora en la que el resto de los invitados llegaban ellos se acomodaron en una mesa y charlaron animadamente. Las cosas no estaban yendo tan terriblemente como Minho había pensado. 

\- Bienvenidos todos a este nuevo evento. Antes de proceder con normalidad tenemos que dar algunos anuncios. Son motivo de festejo dos nuevas relaciones. No es lo que fue predicto por la mayoría en este último año. El joven Hwang Hyunjin y el joven Yang Jeongin están en una relación hace un par de meses. Por otro lado el joven Han Jisung y el joven Lee Minho también se encuentran en una relación hace no mucho tiempo. Ahora las parejas vendrán hasta el escenario a recibir los buenos deseos de todos los aquí presentes. 

Esos supuestos buenos deseos fueron todos comentarios cargados de malas intenciones. "Que lástima que vos y Hyunjin no terminaron juntos, aunque todavía hay tiempo." "Sos joven, esta etapa de rebeldía ya va a acabar y vos y Hyunjin van a poder casarse." "Tenes que cuidarte de las malas influencias, no queremos que nuestro querido Jisungie vaya por mal camino." Y así, incontables palabras cargadas de desprecio hacia Minho. A penas todos se sentaron, las parejas debían retirarse también, pero Jisung pidió dar un pequeño discurso. No podía, por más que quisiera, callarse. 

\- Buenas noches a todos. Antes de retirarme junto a mi novio me gustaría decir unas cortas palabras sobre él. No viene de una familia adinerada. No se puede dar los lujos que todos nosotros. Vive, junto a su hermano menor, en un pequeño departamento. Pero es la persona más trabajadora y persistente que conozco. Desde que lo conozco no hizo más que traerme felicidad. Me protegió de todo aquél que se atreviera a hacerme algún tipo de daño y se rompe el lomo trabajando todos los días por su hermano. Si alguien aquí no merece el desprecio que demostraron, es él. Preferiría vivir sin nada, pero con su amor antes que vivir con todo y sin conocerlo. Me ayudó a entender que hay gente que no tiene nada y lo merece todo, como hay gente que lo tiene todo y no merece nada. A partir de hoy, a pesar de las reglas, no voy a volver a atender a ninguno de estos eventos. Si van a faltarle el respeto a mi pareja, entonces no hay motivo para que yo venga y tenga que aguantarlos a ustedes. Que tengan una linda velada. 

Sus padres se sintieron orgullosos de su hijo, defendiendo a Minho de aquella forma. Después de aquél discurso nadie se atrevía a hacer ni un comentario. Ambos chicos agarraron sus cosas y se fueron, pero antes de cruzar la puerta Minho lo agarró de la cintura y lo besó con ímpetu. Lo amaba tanto, era la persona más perfecta que había conocido.

A cerrar la puerta de su departamento se despojaron de sus ropas pretenciosas y se vieron como eran en realidad. Se necesitaban tanto. Los pocos centímetros entre ellos se sentían como kilómetros. Querían amarse más profundamente. Y nunca sentían que lo llegaban a expresar por completo. 

Al ya estar recostados, hablando de cosas sin importancia y mimandose, encontraron el mayor momento de paz que habían sentido. Sin presiones, completamente libres de todo. Lo único en sus mentes era su amor. Como debía ser entre dos jovenes adolescentes. 

\- Te amo Minho, te amo mucho.  
\- Yo más bebe. 

Con su mano, Jisung, acarició la mejilla de Minho. Miró con amor sus ojos, miró con amor a cada parte de su persona. Deseaba poder tenerlo a su lado, como en ese momento, para siempre. Nunca se había enamorado de ésta forma. Él había cometido muchos errores y todavía tenía más por delante suyo, pero nada de eso importaba. Creía posible vivir a su lado y ayudarse mutuamente a sobrellevar lo que el mundo les traiga. Todo se veía posible entre sus brazos. Besó cada parte de su rostro logrando sacarle carcajadas a Minho. Y, suavemente, le dejó un último pequeño beso en la nariz, haciendo que ambos rieran. Se acomodaron en la angosta cama uno arriba del otro como siempre, se dijeron buenas noches y se durmieron. Esa noche, por más palabras mal intencionadas que recivieron, valió la pena. Tenían un brillante futuro juntos, o al menos así lo creían los dos jovenes enamorados.


	9. Capítulo 9

Dos meses. Dos meses tranquilos y llenos de buenos momentos. Ahora cuando Minho veía para atrás sentía vergüenza de las cosas que había hecho, pero estaba orgulloso de haber podido dejarse ayudar y salir a flote. Era otra vez aquélla persona que su hermano admiraba. Se sentía bien consigo mismo mirándose en aquél espejo empotrado en la pared de su habitación. Se ocupó de arreglar su camisa poniéndola dentro del pantalón y de ponerse perfume. Peinó levemente su cabello para que no pareciera que se acaba de despertar, aunque así era. Le dio una pequeña mirada a su tatuaje al costado de su cara y sonrió. La cicatriz estaba completamente cubierta por la tinta negra, ya no recibía esas miradas que lo hacían sentir miserable. Aquélla pluma le trajo mayor felicidad de la que había supuesto. Se dio una última mirada y salió del cuarto para encontrarse a su hermano corriendo de aquí para allá en busca de una corbata. Él no se había dado cuenta que ya la tenía en el cuello por los grandes nervios que tenía desde la mañana. 

\- Innie, ya tenes puesta la corbata.  
\- Ah… no la había visto. ¡Pero esto es más importante Hyung! ¿Ves ésta mancha? ¡¡No tengo otra camisa!!  
\- No es una mancha Jeongin, es una pelusa. 

Y así como por arte de magia soltó todo el aire que venía conteniendo. Era el día de la graduación y todos estaban extremadamente nerviosos. Cada cinco minutos Jisung llamaba a Minho diciendo que era el fin del mundo, para que a los dos segundos se diera cuenta que todo estaba en su lugar. Y esta situación siguió hasta que dieron las tres de la tarde, la hora de la ceremonia. Minho llevó en su auto a su hermano, a Chris, a Woojin y a Changbin. Y Jisung, Felix, Seungmin y Hyunjin fueron cada uno con sus padres. Se reunieron en la puerta del colegio y entraron todos juntos. Las familias de los chicos y sus amigos se sentaron junto con los demás invitados, mientras que los egresados fueron hacia el escenario. Minho desde su asiento veía todo perfectamente. No podía estar más feliz por ellos.

La ceremonia llevó aproximadamente tres horas y a las seis de la tarde ya se estaban dirigiendo hacia el departamento de los Señores Han, que querían que celebraran todos juntos allí. 

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti Jisung, te convertiste en un adulto responsable. Y también estoy contento de que te hayas rodeado de tan buenas amistades. Por tus logros y por tu gran esfuerzo tu madre y yo queremos regalarte algo. Éstas son las llaves de un departamento que se encuentra a dos cuadras de la Universidad de Artes, lo compramos pensando en vos y en Minho. Espero que sean muy felices juntos. 

Lágrimas de felicidad descendieron de su rostro, nunca hubiera esperado semejante regalo. Los brazos de su novio lo rodearon y envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo. Hacía no mucho tiempo los padres de Hyunjin le habían dado de regalo también un departamento en ese mismo edificio para él y su novio. Minho pensó que entonces viviría solo, pero al parecer, si Jisung quería, viviría junto a él. Le alegraba muchísimo ser aceptado y querido por su familia. 

\- Muchas gracias. - decía Jisung entre llantos. No esperaba, después del espectáculo que había hecho en aquél evento, que le dieran semejante regalo. - Los amo muchísimo.  
\- Esperamos que seas muy feliz al lado de Minho mientras estudias para ser músico. ¡Un brindis por los egresados!

La sala se llenó de gritos y felicitaciones. Y allí, en el medio del bullicio, Minho se dio cuenta que había encontrado su hogar. Siempre se sintió desesperado por darle a su hermano felicidad y tranquilidad, y a pesar de que ese año fue todo menos tranquilo, consiguió lo que había deseado. La mano de su novio entrelazada con la suya le daba un calor a su corazón que nunca pensó sentir. Lo único en su mente que no le permitía descansar era su padre. No podía dejar de sentir que debía ayudarlo por más enojo y frustración que sintiera. Pero eso sería una vez que se encuentre instalado en el nuevo departamento. 

Ya al rededor de las doce de la noche todos se dirigían a sus hogares y Jisung deseó pasar la noche con Minho en el nuevo departamento ya que éste estaba amueblado. Más tarde llevarían todas sus cosas, pero por ahora un colchón era suficiente. Ambos estaban contentos de dormir juntos en un cama más grande porque, aun que amaran abrazarse mientras dormían, un poco más de espacio no estaba mal. Esa noche durmieron tranquilos y felices porque sus futuros por fin se estaban acentando. 

Al día siguiente Minho se encontraba en su antiguo departamento ya vacío con la dirección del lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba su padre. En tres meses empezaba la facultad y tenía un mes de vacaciones empezando ese mismo día. Pensaba usarlo para ir con su padre que no estaba tan cerca de Seoul. Unas tres horas en auto para ser exacto. Todavía no había hablado de esto con Jisung, pero si con su hermano. Él no quería saber nada y no entendía como Minho quería ayudarlo después de todo lo que había pasado. Sintió como su novio se sentaba al lado suyo y tomaba aquél papel en sus manos. Sintió como le besaba la mejilla y le acariciaba la mano. Se giró para poder mirarlo a los ojos y sonreirle. Quería evitar que se preocupara. Todo estaba bien. 

\- Si querés ir, anda. Pero no vayas solo.  
\- No quiero arrastrarte conmigo.  
\- Deberías ir con Chris. Él sería de mucha más ayuda que cualquiera de nosotros. 

Sin preguntarle, Jisung lo llamó para que Minho pudiera hablar con él. Después de aquélla conversación se fue para ordenar las cosas recién mudadas de los dos. Él era sin duda su mundo entero, lo maravillaba constantemente. Y hasta se atrevía a decir que era el amor de su vida. Lo entendía sin necesidad de palabras y si no fuera porque era muy temprano en su relación le propondría matrimonio allí mismo. Se levantó lentamente y al acercarse lo abrazó por la espalda y le dejó un camino de pequeños besos en el cuello. 

\- Chris dice que si estás de acuerdo pueden partir mañana. Se que te es difícil, pero hacele caso. Estás enojado con tu papa y todos lo entendemos, pero si querés ayudarlo tenés que esperar a que esté consciente. Y preparate para encontrarte con cualquier cosa. Ahora terminemos de mudar y acomodar todo que quiero que tengamos al menos una cena linda para estrenar la casa antes que te vayas.  
\- ¿Llamo a Felix para que nos ayude? Hace un rato me dijo que no tenía nada que hacer y que lo llamara si necesitaba.  
\- Dale amor. 

Y así fue como llegó la noche, moviendo cajas, ropa y electrodomésticos. Su amigo ya se había ido y lo único que quedaba por hacer era la comida. Al ser Jisung un desastre en la cocina, Minho fue el que se encargo de cocinar, mientras que él ponía la mesa. Colocó dos velas en la pequeña mesa para dos que tenían. Cuando vio a su novio llegar con los platos prendió las velas y se sentaron. Comieron en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, ambos estaban cansados. Sus corazones latieron a la par, llenos de amor. Soñaron con esto antes, muchas veces a decir verdad. Los dos tenían un mañana seguro y eso les traía mucha más paz de la que creyeron. Unos meses atrás todo esto se veía imposible. Levantaron la mesa y lavaron los platos entre pequeñas risas y besos. Con todo listo y medianamente ordenado Jisung llevó a Minho a la cama. Le quitó la camisa y lo besó lentamente mientras lo hacía. Él simplemente se dejó hacer. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ninguno estaba vestido. No había más que amor entre ellos. Jisung le daba besos y caricias buscando impregnarse en su piel para que el tiempo que pasarían separados no se sienta tan tortuoso. Y se durmieron abrazados sabiendo que no había nada que terminara con el amor que se sentían. 

La mañana les trajo el sabor amargo de la despedida. Con un pequeño bolso bajaron juntos hasta el auto y se despidieron. 

\- Te amo, Ji. Te avisaré cuando llegamos y cada que vaya pasando algo. No te preocupes que todo va a estar bien.  
\- Suerte, también te amo. 

Un abrazo, una caricia y un beso después ya estaba partiendo en su auto y manejó hasta la casa de su amigo. Estacionó y pensó en lo que venía. Quería, deseaba, poder ayudar a su padre. Lo quería, siempre lo iba a querer. Pero no podía evitar sentir enojo y hasta odio por lo que pasaron. Entendía que también eran sus errores, pero no entendía que lo llevó al Señor Yang hasta aquél abismo. Junto a Chris haría lo posible para traerlo devuelta. Sintió como la puerta del baúl era abierta y como un bolso era lanzado dentro de éste. Al ver como abría la puerta del copiloto sacó el freno de mano y se preparó para arrancar. 

\- ¿Nos vamos?  
\- Vamos.


End file.
